Pure Love
by Ayumi-Chan18
Summary: [CHANBAEK/DAEBAEK] "...Kita tidak butuh hubungan keterikatan. Karena mengetahui kau juga mencintaiku adalah yang paling indah"/ tapi pada kenyataannya mereka tidak bisa menahan gejolak cinta yang menggebu-gebu. membuat salah satunya bertindak egois dan melakukai./summary ganti hehehe /Chanbaek/ daebaek/ other couple/ GS/ EXO/BTS/BAP/ baca saja yah jika penasaran :D
1. chapter 1

Pure Love

By : Ayumi-Chan

Part 1...

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Jung Daehyun

Im Jinah / Nana

Other cast : Jung Taehyung (kid)

Park Sehun (kid)

Kim Luhan (GS, Kid)

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing (GS)

Dan lain-lain.

Matanya terbuka, perlahan dengan berusaha diadaptasikan sinar yang menusuk matanya saat terlalu lama tertutup. Hal pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah putih dan cahaya. Selanjutnya lelaki berpakain putih yang memandangnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Siapa?

Baekhyun merasa tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu. Jangankan dia, dirinya sendiri baekhyun tidak tahu siapa? Dan kenapa dia bisa berada diruangan yang serba putih ini.

Apakah tempat ini adalah...

"rumah sakit. Kamu berada dirumah sakit. Dan namamu Baekhyun" seolah menjawab pertanyaan, lelaki itu semakin mendekatinya, menggenggam jemarinya dengan begitu lembut.

Baekhyun terpengarah.

Maksudnya apa? Kenapa lelaki ini menyentuhnya?

"aku suamimu. Park chanyeol"

Terjawab lagi pertanyaan baekhyun pada akhirnya, dia tidak perlu banyak tanya bukan? Semua sudah begitu saja terjawab, seolah lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya ini sudah tahu segalanya.

Dia kehilangan semua ingatannya.

"bagaiman aku bisa berada disini?" baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Meski pelan dan agak serak, chanyeol masih bisa jelas mendengarnya. Karena jarak mereka yang memang dekat.

"kecelakan terjadi padamu saat kau dari busan ke seoul. Sekarang aku sedang mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang menabrakmu sampai kau harus mengalami semua ini"

Baekhyun tak ingin banyak tanya lagi. Dia cukup diam. Dan berusaha mengerti.

Selanjutnya, dia hanya perlu istirahat kembali. Demi menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya, sebelum bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Yang dia yakin tidak akan tahu apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya, setelah kecelakan ini terjadi, semua ingatan masa lalunya sama sekali tak tersisa. Hanya nama-nama benda dan beberapa kata lain yang dia tahu.

Hanya itu.

Selainnya, dia lupa. Bahkan semua orang dia tak ingat siapa saja yang dekat dengannya. Atau bahkan keluargannya.

"istirahatlah. Kau harus memulihkan tubuhmu dulu sebelum banyak bergerak" baekhyun menurut, dan memejamkan mata. Mengistirahatkan kembali otaknya agar lebih tenang.

Dia terlelap, dengan chanyeol yang memandangnya penuh arti.

Daehyun terus memutar gelisah. Berjalan kesana kemari, berputar lagi dan terus berjalan tak karuan. Dia khawatir dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Istri tercintanya belum ada kabar sejak meminta izin kebusan dan tak kembali setelah itu.

Kemana dia sebenarnya?

Daehyun sudah beberapa kali menelphon keluarga istrinya dibusan. Tapi yang mereka katakan adalah istrinya sudah pulang sebulan yang lalu.

Lalu kemana istrinya sebenarnya?

"ayah?" sang putera kecilnya terbangun. Seperti tidak bisa tidur karena dirinya belum juga tidur.

Taehyung mengucek matanya dengan berjalan mendekat, duduk disamping ayahnya yang sudah duduk dan berusaha mengeluarkan senyum tenang, meski hatinya terus gelisah.

"kenapa belum tidur?"

"ayah belum mengantuk" meski berusaha tenang, masih ketara kebohongan disana. Anak sekecil taehyungpun sadar itu. Ayahnya masih mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang belum juga pulang. Diapun sama sebenarnya, hanya anak kecil sepertinya selalu tidak terlalu memikirkan. Karena keyakinannya sang ibu pasti pulang.

"ayah memikirkan bunda? Apa ayah merindukan bunda?"

Daehyun diam. Sebelum berbicara ia berfikir. Haruskah berbohong lagi pada anaknya, atau dia harus jujur dan mengatakan seluruh kegundahan hatinya.

Tidak mungkin! Dia _curhat_ dengan anak kecil. Itu pelanggaran hak orang dewasa namanya.

Tapi... dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membagi rasa tak enak dihatinya selama berminggu-minggu ini. Oh tuhan... tolong bantu dirinya. Hatinya memekik.

"tidak. Ayah memang tidak bisa tidur. Lagipula bunda kan sedang kerumah paman jongdae, jadi nanti juga pulang" Daehyun mengelus rambut Taehyung, bersama dengan menguapnya anak itu saat kembali kantuk menyerangnya.

"Tae kangen bunda"

Raut wajah taehyung berbeda. Sendu dan penuh kerinduan. Daehyun tentu menyadarinya, seberapa besar rasa rindu anaknya. Apalagi istrinya adalah yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung. pasti rasa rindu anak ini teramat dalam.

Kasihan.

"bunda nanti akan pulang" meski dia tidak yakin akan itu. Tetap, dia harus meyakinkan anaknya jika sang bunda tentu akan pulang. Meski entah itu kapan datangnya. Karena istrinya menghilang tanpa kabar.

Cklek.. mata baekhyun langsung terpengarah saat melihat kedalam rumah. Besar dan megah. Oh tuhan ini benar-benar seperti istana, yah! istana yang ditinggali puteri baekhyun bersama pangerannya chanyeol.

"ini rumah kita?" baekhyun mendongak dengan rasa bahagia yang terluap, memandang chanyeol yang tersenyum. Lelaki itu lalu menggerakan tubuhnya, berjongkok didepan kursi roda baekhyun, menggenggam tangan wanita yang dicintainya.

Senyum manisnya mengambang.

"ini rumah kita sayang. Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi ini adalah istana kita. Tempat pangeran dan puteri bersama" seolah tahu isi kepala baekhyun yang penuh dongeng, chanyeol sedikit geli saat mengatakannya. Namun rasa bahagia lebih menguasainya.

"ini indah" baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Dia langsung berdiri, cepat mengitari setiap sudut rumah yang sangat indah. dinding, lemari, meja, sofa, dan segala macam yang disana begitu indah, cemerlang dan mengkilau, seperti sangat dirawat. Berlapis perak dan emas, ini persis istana.

Bagaimana bisa?

Apakah suaminya ini benar-benar kaya?

Bukankah dia hanya seorang dokter?

Lalu baekhyun kembali mendekati chanyeol, mengerutkan kening, seolah ada hal ganjil yang difikirkannya, membuat chanyeol bertanya bingung.

"kenapa sayang?"

"kau kan seorang dokter? Apa gaji dokter cukup membeli semua kemewahan bak istana ini? Bukannya yang aku tahu hanya pengusaha yang bergerak dalam kerajaan bisnis besar saja yang bisa membeli semua ini. Begitu yang aku lihat di televisi selama dirumah sakit."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Baekhyun tetap saja polos meski bertahun-tahun berlalu. Gadisnya tetaplah gadisnya, tidak akan berubah menjadi wanita. Meski sudah pernah melahirkan sekalipun.

Chanyeol merengkuh baekhyun dengan geli, "sayang dengarkan aku," baekhyun menatap penuh peringatan, seolah maksud dari tatapannya itu adalah- _"jika kau berani tertawa lagi, aku akan marah padamu"_ , atau _"aku akan membunuhmu chanyeol"_. Chanyeol pun akhirnya berdehem, menghentikan tawanya yang akan keluar,

"ini semua yang kupunya sebelum menjadi seorang dokter. Keluarga park adalah yang terkaya di seoul, jika kau ingin tahu", baekhyun memicing, seolah dia tidak percaya ucapan chanyeol yang terdengar tak meyakinkan.

"aku serius" sadar dicurigai, chanyeol segera membela diri. Dan berseru cepat.

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Lalu," pandangan baekhyun mengitar, mencari sesuatu, "dimana anak kita sehun, kau bilang kita memiliki anak berusia sembilan tahun kan? Diamana dia?" baekhyun antusias sekali, mencari sehun-yang chanyeol katakan sebagai anak mereka-. Meski ingatannya hilang, seorang ibu seperti baekhyun tentu ingin bertemu anaknya.

"aku titipkan dia pada eomma, selama kau sakit aku lebih sering dirumah sakit, jadi," baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan kernyitan, saat suaminya tak melanjutkan ucapan, "aku titipkan saja dia, daripada merepotkan dan selalu mengganggumu dirumah sakit"

Baekhyun langsung menggeram, saat ucapan santai itu terlontar dari sang suami dengan tak merasa berdosanya.

Ayah seperti apa dia?

Baekhyun dengan cepat menginjak kaki chanyeol dengan sandal platnya, "dasar papah tidak pengertian." Baekhyun lalu melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga, meninggalkan chanyeol yang berteriak kesakitan dibawah.

Biarkan saja.

Dia kesal. Seharusnya chanyeol tidak melakukan itu kan?

Huh! Suami dan ayah yang tidak bisa mengerti ibu dan anak. Baekhyun terus menggerutu dalam perjalanan kekamarnya.

Gelap yang pekat diapartemen itu, hanya ada cahaya lampu temaram yang mengitari salah satu bilik kamar, dimana seorang wanita meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar, serta keringat dingin terus membanjiri pelipisnya.

Rasa takut, serta bersalah menghantuinya.

Seminggu lebih, dia sudah mengurung diri dalam kamar, dan tak sama sekali keluar apartemen. Dia takut, dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya seminggu lebih yang lalu.

Dan ini mengganggu mentalnya. Terbayang terus tentang wanita itu.

Bagaimana keadaanya?

Apakah dia hidup?

Atau jangan-jangan sudah mati?

Wanita yang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja dimalam itu. Dia masih terbayang bagaimana wanita itu terbujur kaku, penuh darah. Dan saat itu dia hanya bisa memandang penuh ketakutan, dengan tubuh gemetar. Takut tiba-tiba orang datang dan melihatnya menabrak wanita itu hingga tak berdaya, dia memilih pergi, bersama ketakutan yang terus menghantuinya.

"bukan salahku, bukan salahku. dia, dia yang tiba-tiba menyebrang. Yah. bukan salahku, aku tidak salah, aku tidak salah." bisikan-bisikan pada dirinya belum juga bisa membuatnya sadar, dia bahkan semakin parah, seperti seseorang yang terganggu mentalnya.

Suara telfon berdering sejak tadi tak dihiraukannya.

Meski dia tahu siapa yang menelfon, pihak agensinya, menegernya atau bahkan kru film yang tiba-tiba ditinggalkannya, dia tidak perduli. Dia lebih memilih seperti ini, menyendiri dengan ketakutannya.

Secangkir kopi ditaruhnya pada meja, depan suaminya yang sedang asyik melihat beberapa berkas kerjaannya. Lelaki berkacamata itu terlihat serius saat bekerja, menangani beberapa kasus besar yang sangat disukainya.

Sebagai seorang kepala polisi, kerap dia terlarut dalam pekerjaan sampai larut malam. Meski sekarang dirumah, dia tetap fokus dengan berkas-berkas kasusnya, sampai sang istri kerap harus menyindir dan memperingatinya agar perduli dengan kesehatan dan ingat waktu agar beristirahat. Lelaki itu hanya akan menjawabnya dengan senyuman, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaan.

Beruntung istrinya super sabar dan pengertian, jadi terkadang istrinya malah menemaninya diruang kerja, sampai tertidur karena saking lamanya menunggunya selesai dari berkas-berkasanya. Alhasil dia hanya tersenyum dan menggendong istrinya kedalam kamar.

"pah minum kopinya dulu, nanti keburu dingin. Mamah ngga mau loh kalau papah minta bikinin lagi kalau kopinya terus dianggurin seperti itu"

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat memandang wajah cantik istrinya, lalu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit kopi hangat yang sudah dibuatkan istrinya penuh cinta.

"terimakasih mah, kopi buatan mamah memang yang paling enak" meski itu bukan gombalan, tapi istrinya tetap menganggap itu hanya perkataan gombal suaminya, dengan berdecak wanita tiga puluh tahun itu membalas ucapan suaminya, "kalau bilang yang paling enak, kenapa selalu dianggurin dulu sebelum diminum, bahkan mamah harus ingetin dulu biar kopinya diminum" meski Cuma bercanda dan suaminya tahu, tetap saja istrinya memang terlihat sudah cukup kesal, mungkin karena kegiatan hariannya yang tidak pernah berubah.

Terlalu bergulat pada pekerjaan. Dan melupakan semuanya.

"maafkan papah, berkas-berkas kasus ini begitu penting, dan terlalu banyak. Papah harus bisa menyelesaikannya mah, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah sebuah amanah yang diberikan kepada papah dari keluarga korban"

Istrinya tersenyum. Meski kerap kesal, dia selalu bangga kepada suaminya yang begitu antusias dalam pekerjaanya. Membantu orang lain adalah sebuah pekerjaan mulia, dan itu jelas membuatnya bangga pada suaminya itu.

Kim joonmyeon yang dicintainya, suaminya yang begitu bijaksana dan juga ayah yang begitu penyayang. Dia sangat bangga menjadi istri lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu sempurna dimatanya.

"kalau begitu mamah menemani luhan saja malam ini. Mamah rasa pekerjaan papah akan lebih banyak dari biasanya" joonmnyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, mengucapkan kalimat selamat malam sebelum istrinya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya diruang kerja, dengan berkutat pada berkasnya.

Handphonenya berdering.

Panggilan masuk dari dokter park membuatnya cepat mengangkatnya, suara halo dari seberang terdengar dengan dibalasnya. Sampai percekapan singkat terjadi diantara mereka, ucapan yang begitu serius.

"yah chanyeol aku tentu akan membantumu, tidak usah khawatir" senyumnya mengembang, membalas ucapan lelaki diseberang telefon yang begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan sudah seperti adik sendiri.

"aku pastikan semua akan rapi" setelah kalimat itu pecekapan benar-benar terhenti saat ucapan selamat malam terdnegar dari chanyeol diseberang. Joonmyen, kembali menaruh ponselnya, berkutat kedalam berkas-berkas kasusnya lagi dengan fikiran yang menggelutinya.

Semua kasus-kasusnya selalu bisa terselesaikan.

Tapi kasus chanyeol ini, begitu rumit baginya.

Dan pasti akan sangat menguras waktunya.

"Mama..." sehun berteriak saat tiba dirumah, langsung saja berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar orang tuanya, tanpa perduli teriakan neneknya yang terus memanggil namanya dan memperingatinya tentang orangtuanya yang mungkin masih tidur dikamar. Tentu itu akan mengganggu keduanya.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan didalam kamar. Siapa yang tahu?

Brakk.. langsung saja sehun membanting pintu. Membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun terlonjak kaget, mereka yang sedang terlelap tentu langsung terbangun dengan suara gebrakan pintu dan terikan nyaring sehun yang mengganggu.

"mamaaaa..." sehun langsung berlari memeluk ibunya, tanpa perduli ibunya begitu syok, apalagi ini sangat pagi. Dan tahu apa yang mereka sangat takutkan?.

MEREKA BELUM MENGENAKAN BUSANA!

"YA TUHAN!"

Benar bukan? Akan ada yang berteriak dan menutup mata saat masuk. Dan itu adalah nyonya Park yang begitu kaget melihat puteranya yang telanjang dada, juga baekhyun yang hanya menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jangan lupa dengan sehun yang memeluknya.

Benar-benar pagi yang sial untuk mereka.

"eomma tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa seceroboh ini. Oh tuhan! Baekhyun bahkan baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan kamu chanyeol! Astaga, astaga, oksigen susah kuhirup." Nyonya park begitu mendramatisir, membuat puteranya begitu jengah dengan memutar bosan bola mata.

Ibunya memang selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"aku hanya melakukan yang wajar eomma, aku sangat merindukan baekhyun," pltakkk!, "aww!" chanyeol langsung mengelus kepalanya yang sebagai korban jitakan ibunya.

"wajar! Kamu fikir ini wajar untuk orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dirawat selama seminggu lebih?. Anak ini. Ya tuhan! Kenapa aku harus mempunyai anak yang seceroboh ini! Cucuku yang polos bahkan harus ternodainya"

Nyonya park kembali membuat chanyeol jengah. dengan wajah malas, dia berpura-pura mendnegarkan, nyatanya dia sama sekali tak menangkap perkataan ibunya yang terdengarnya hanya seperti ucapan-ucapan gerutu tak berarti.

"eomma minumlah. Aku rasa eomma haus" baekhyun menaruh segelas cokelat hangat didepan mertuanya, dengan perasaan canggung, tentang masih ingat dimana dia harus dipergok mertuanya sendiri saat sedang, yah kalian tahu sendiri.

Tuhan itu benar-benar memalukan!

"ah terimakasih baekhyun. Kamu memang menantu yang baik" baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya chanyeol bisa merasa lega. Berkat inisiatif baekhyun yang briliant, dia bisa terbebas dari cerocosan ibunya yang pasti tiada akhir. Pada akhirnya baekhyun memang yang terbaik.

"kamu memang hebat sayang" bisikan chanyeol begitu tanda tanya difikiran baekhyun.

Hebat?

Hebat kenapa ya?

Baekhyun yang dasarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya berusaha tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin chanyeol hanya asal bicara, atau hanya sedang merayu? Entahlah...

"ayo mama~ sehun akan kenalkan mama pada luhannie~ dia cantik sekali~" sehun terus menarik-narik Baekhyun, memaksanya agar cepat menemui salah satu teman sehun yang bernama luhan, gadis yang katanya sangat cantik dan pintar. Baekhyun bahkan harus geleng-geleng kepala dengan antusiasme sehun yang berlebih.

"pelan-pelan sayang, mama nanti jatuh, kamu juga"

Sehun tetap tidak menghiraukan peringatan Baekhyun, anak lelaki itu malah semakin terus menariknya, membuat baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum.

"luhaniii~"

Sepertinya orang yang mau sehun tunjukan pada baekhyun sudah terlihat. Terbukti sehun langsung berteriak memanggil, dan melambai-lambaikan tangan, kepada gadis kecil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka. "ayo mama" sehun kembali menarik baekhyun, lebih cepat agar mereka bertemu luhan.

"hai sehun, selamat pagi" gadis kecil berwajah cantik itu menyapa dengan ramah, senyum manis dan mata beningnya begitu mempesona, membuat sehun begitu senang, "pagi juga luhani sayang~" luhan langsung saja cemberut mendengar balasan sehun yang berimbuhan kata yang tak disukainya

"ish! Sehun ngga boleh panggil aku sayang." Kesal luhan cemberut. Tapi sehun tidak perduli, bagi bocah itu dia senang membuat luhan cemberut dan kesal, karena semakin luhan cemberut semakin terlihat lucu. Bahkan dengan sering sehun biasanya menjahilinya, dan membuatnya selalu kesal setiap saat.

"sehun, kamu ngga boleh gitu sayang. Kan luhan Cuma temen kamu, masa panggilnya gitu. Emang siapa yang ngajarin?"

"papah" baekhyun langsung terpengarah mendnegar jawaban langsung sehun yang polos. Air ludahnya serasa susah ditenggak, dia tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa lagi untuk bicara. Chanyeol itu benar-benar. Baekhyun memaki dalam hati.

"bunda~" seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, memanggilnya bunda. Baekhyun kaget. berniat berbalik namun tidak bisa. anak itu terlalu erat memeluknya.

"kamu kenapa peluk-peluk mamaku? Lepas!" sehun tidak terima mamanya dipeluk sembarangan anak lain, apalagi anak itu taehyung, orang yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya yang selalu bisa merebut perhatian luhan darinya, dia benci taehyung. "lepas bodoh!"

"sehun!" baekhyun langsung berseru marah mendengar sehun mengucap kalimat yang tak seharunya, baginya itu terlalu kasar diucapkan anak seusia sehun. Jangan bilang ini chanyeol lagi yang mengajarkan?. Ya tuhan! Mimpi apa dia punya suami yang sukanya mengajarkan yang tidak benar pada anaknya. Padahal suaminya adalah seorang dokter. Contoh yang seharusnya baik untuk masyarakat. Chanyeol kamu benar-benar akan mati ditangan baekhyun. Tungguh saja.

Perlahan anak bernama taehyung itu melepaskan pelukannya. Menunduk begitu takut. Dia takut setelah ini akan diganggu kembali oleh sehun yang memang selama ini mengganggunya. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah, karena kata ayahnya mencari masalah dan musuh itu tidak baik. Dan dia akan menjadi orang jahat seperti para nenek sihir dalam cerita dongeng. Diakan inginya jadi pangeran tampan yang baik hati. Dan bukan penyihir. Jadi dia harus baik kan?.

"nak, kamu pasti salah orang. Bibi mama sehun, bukan bunda kamu" baekhyun berbalik, menunduk kepada anak yang tadi memeluknya itu.

Anak itu tampan dan manis. Dia fikir anak ini sangat tak asing baginya. Tapi... baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, mungkin saja dia pernah melihat anak semanis ini ditelevisi atau kebetulan bertemu dirumah sakit, bisa saja.

"tidak! Aku yakin bunda, aku ngga mungkin salah ngenalin bunda." Taehyung masih keukeuh, karena dia memang sangat yakin kalau wanita didepannya adalah bundanya, orang yang selama ini ditunggunya dan juga ayahnya. Mana mungkin dia lupa.

"kamu pasti salah! Jangan ngaku-ngaku deh!" sehun masih tidak terima. Dia sangat marah mamanya diakui orang lain sebagai ibunya, dia sangat tidak terima. Ini mamanya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil mamanya lagi.

"bunda... taehyung sama ayah kangen bunda, bunda pasti kangen juga kan sama taetae dan ayah, ayo pulang bunda. Ayah pasti seneng banget bunda pulang." Seolah tidak perduli dengan sehun taehyung tetap keukeuh mengakui kalau baekhyun adalah bundanya, dan dia menarik-narik baekhyun agar ikut pergi bersamanya, menemui ayahnya.

"jangan ganggu mamaku. Pergi sana!" sehun sudah terlanjur marah dan langsung mendorong taehyung menjauh, beruntung taehyung tidak sampai terjatuh, hanya terlepas dari baekhyun yang dipegangnya.

Baekhyun ditarik sehun menjauh dari taehyung. Wajahnya sedih melihat anak itu yang begitu sendu dan terus memanggilnya bunda dengan lirih.

Sebenarnya siapa anak itu? Benak baekhyun menanyakan tentang keganjilannya. Dia merasa sangat dekat dengan anak bernama taehyung itu. Seperti ada perasaan yang terhubung diantara keduanya. Tapi...

"mama pulang aja deh. Daripada nanti di ganggu anak itu lagi, sehun ngga suka." Baekhyun terbuyar dari bayangannya, memandang sehun yang bersidekap dada, wajah kesalnya begitu ketara. Anak ini pasti cemburu.

Baekhyun berjongkok, dan memegang tangan anaknya sayang. Senyumnya terukir dengan begitu tulus.

"mama ngga diganggu kok. Lagipula anak itu Cuma salah orang, sehun ngga perlu benci sama dia. Dan inget jadi anak yang baik, ngga boleh marah-marah dan ngomong kaya tadi, mama ngga suka."

Sehun memandang mamanya menyesal, sedikit menunduk anak itu bergumam minta maaf, "maafin sehun mah, sehun Cuma ngga mau mama di ambil dan pergi dari sehun lagi"

Baekhyun mengulas senyum maklum. Dia tahu anak ini sangat takut kehilangannya. Dia peluk anaknya itu dengan sayang, menggumamkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk sehun, "mama ngga akan pergi, mama akan selalu ada didekat sehun"

"janji?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan dan mengangguk, "janji."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, begitu senang. "oke kalau gitu. Sehun pegang janji mama", hampir saja baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan sehun kecil yang seperti orang dewasa.

"yasudah sana kekelas, nanti gurunya keburu datang, sehun ngga mau dihukum kan?"

"ngga dong mah."

"yaudah sana" sehun mengangguk, langsung berbalik dan berniat pergi, namun sepertinya dia lupa sesuatu dan segera berbalik lagi menghadap baekhyun. Menatap mamanya yang terlihat bingung. Anak berusia 9 tahun itu kemudian langsung mencium pipi mamanya, "sehun cinta mama" lalu kembali berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum. Memandnag sehun yang sudah menghilang karena berlari cepat kekelas.

Fikirannya menerawang. Bertanya-tanya bingung tentang anak bernama taehyung itu.

Sebenarnya siapa anak itu?

Apa ada kaitannya dengan dia dimasa lalu?

Mungkin daripada banyak bertanya, dia seharunya bertanya kepada chanyeol yang mungkin tahu.

Daehyun tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sejak tadi fikiran tentang istrinya masih menghantuinya. Kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada kabar juga, sudah sebulan dan sebentar lagi akan lebih. Apa seharunya dia bertindak dan mencari istrinya?

Siapa tahu ada hal buruk menimpa istrinya sehingga dia menghilang.

Tapi apa?

"hey bung, sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah. Kenapa?" salah satu rekan kerja sesama wartawan mendekatinya, melihatnya yang sangat tidak fokus, temannya sangat tahu daehyun sedang bermasalah.

"kau bisa cerita padaku jika banyak masalah. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu"

Daehyun mendesah. Dia menegakan tubuhnya, dan berusaha tak mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sudah pasti percuma kalau dia tidak bisa fokus.

"tidak ada. Hanya masalah sederhana, aku sedang merindukan istriku yang sedang pulang kekotanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya"

Temannya itu tertawa renyah, menganggap kawannya itu begitu konyol. Sangat merindukan istrinya sampai tak fokus kerja. "kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak kau telephon dan suruh dia cepat pulang. Apa susahnya."

Daehyun diam. Seandainya bisa sudah dia lakukan. Menelphon baekhyun, menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Dan mereka bertemu. Urusan selesai.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, semua tak semudah itu. Dia bahkan sudah ribuan kali menghubungi baekhyun, tetap handphone tidak aktif. Menghubungi keluarganya dibusan sudah, tapi baekhyun tak disana. Menghubungi keluarga baekhyun, sudah. Dan mereka bilang baekhyun sudah pulang. Lalu, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan daehyun?

"sudah kulakukan. Tetap saja itu tidak mudah."

"kenapa tidak kau coba susul kesana. Siapa tahu istrimu ingin kemu mengejarnya. Perempuankan biasanya seperti itu, ingin dikejar dan diperhatikan lebih."

Mungkin benar. Kenapa dia tidak berfikir mengenai itu? Siapa tahu memang baekhyun masih disana, dan jika keluarganya mengatakan sudah pulang. Bisa jadi baekhyun berada disuatu tempat disana. Ditempat yang biasa mereka bersama mungkin. Bisa saja.

"kau benar bung. Kenapa aku payah sekali. Ide itu saja sampai tidak kufikirkan." Daehyun merasa konyol. Terlalu kalut sampai dia tidak mau mengambil sebuah keputusan lain selain menunggu baekhyun. Bukannya ini lebih kelihatan nyata, dan semua mungkin bisa menjadi jelas.

"besok aku akan busan. Menjemputnya."

"itu bagus bung." Yongguk menepuk pundak daehyun. Sangat senang kawannya bisa bersemangat kembali. Siapa tahu dengan masalah ini selesai kawannya bisa kembali terlihat hidup. Sudah seminggu lebih kawannya itu selalu murung dan tak pernah terlihat bersemangat. Semua jelas setelah bercerita tentang istrinya.

Memang benar. Wanita bisa membuat kita selalu memikirkan. Dan membuat hari-hari kita hampa tanpa kehadirannya. Contohnya daehyun ini. Sayang saja dia belum menemukan wanita yang pas. Untuk dijadikannya sebagai istri. Bersabarlah bang yongguk. Kamu akan mendapatkan kekasih yang tepat untukmu.

"kau sudah menemukannya hyung?" chanyeol langsung bertanya, setelah pintu ditutupnya. Tanpa menunggu duduk dia sudah sangat penasaran tentang siapa yang menabrak baekhyun, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab.

"duduk dulu chanyeol. Jangan terlalu tegang. Ini masalah sederhana bukan kasus pembunuhan" joonmyeon dengan santai tersenyum dan mempersilahkan chanyeol agar duduk. Dia tidak terlalu senang terburu-buru.

"hyung ayolah. Kamu tidak lupa kan bagaimana paniknya aku saat baekhyun kecelakaan waktu itu, hampir saja dia tak terselamatkan jika saja aku tak cepat menanganinya. Ini masalah yang sangat serius untukku hyung." Chanyeol tak sabaran, dia sudah terlalu emosi mengingat bagaimana baekhyun hampir saja pergi untuk selamanya. Dia tidak terima, dan sangat tidak terima karena yang menabraknya tega pergi begitu saja, tanpa bertanggung jawab.

"aku tahu chanyeol. Dan aku bersamamu waktu itu. Jadi aku tidak akan lupa."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan-lahan, berusaha menstabilkan dirinya agar tak tersulit emosi terus-terusan, dan bisa membuat dirinya tak terkendali.

"jadi siapa hyung? Katakan padaku"

"im jinah." Jawaban langsung joonmyeon membuat chanyeol terpengarah.

Im... jinah? Hatinya mengeja kalimat itu. Nama yang begitu tak asing untuknya.

"im... jin..ah?" joonmyeon mengangguk dnegan sangat mantap. Membuat chanyeol mencelos. Blank otaknya mendengar itu.

Im jinah... im jinah...

Nana.. mantan istrinya...

Ya tuhan!

To be continute...

Halooo~ masih ingat saya? Hehehe... maaf ya saya tak melanjtkan cerita dulu malah mengulangnya lagi. Tapi tenang isi cerita sama kok, Cuma agak dirubah saja. Ini tetap "Pure Love" yang sama dengan cast utama sama namun ada tambahannya yang menurut saya lebih pas saja.

Semoga kalian suka dengan versi baru ini.

Saya sudah terlalu lama semedi. Pas muncul lagi malah ngga lanjut dan bikin pengulangan seperti ini. Maafkan saya... maaf banget.

Soalnya saya fikir. Bagusnya saya mendalami dulu itu bagaimana kepenulisan. Baru membuat apa itu cerita.

Namun meski mendalami juga tetap hasilnya sama hehehe... karena belajarnya juga ngga serius malah sering ngga belajar. Loh? Hehehe... biasa, namanya kalau belajar pasti malas yah? Apalagi saya bukan anak sekolah lagi hehehe...

Eh tapi tetap minta tanggapan kalian. Seperti biasa hanya komentar, masukan, atau apapun itu deh yang pasti bisa membuat saya selalu semangat nulisnya.

Kasih semangat buat saya dong. Semangat gitu. Hehehe...

Oke deh bye... bye...

See you next part... aku sayang kalian..

N : nama saya ganti yah, jadi Ayumi-chan. Yang dulunya Ayu Fatma Diana. Tapi nama di asli mah tetep sama kok. Intinya Ayu. Udah deh itu aja. Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Love

By : Ayumi-Chan

Part 2...

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Jung Daehyun

Im Jinah / Nana

Other cast : Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kris Wu

Dan lain-lain.

Note : ini ceritanya bagian Flashback semua yah. Hehehe... biasa alurnya ngga jelas, maju mundur, maju mundur cantik. Hehehe..

Baekhyun menggeliat, terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Otot-ototnya direnggangkan agar lebih enak, sekaligus melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan dipagi hari ini. Senyumnya mengukir.

"selamat pagi dunia. Pagi Baekki" baekhyun langsung duduk bersilah disamping kucing persianya. Kucing dengan bulu putih itu masih tertidur lelap, tapi terganggu tidurnya karena baekhyun yang mengangkat tubuhnya, untuk dipangku.

"bagaimana tidrumu hm? Nyenyak?" jemarinya mengelus lembut bulu Baekki yang halus. Sesekali Baekhyun menciumi baekki yang terlihat berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkraman baekhyun yang mengganggu untuknya. Mengganggu waktu istirahatnya, dan mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Kasihan baekki.

Baekhyun terus tersenyum memeluk kucing cantiknya. Kucing pemberian daehyun itu sangat disayanginya, karena selain diberikan dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 20, juga pemberinya adalah orang yang sangat spesial untuknya. Jung daehyun, kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama, yang awalnya sahabat saat kecil, lalu saat tumbuh besar mereka menjalin kasih bersama. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyangka ini terjadi padanya, jika difikirkan ini seperti beberapa cerita drama yang kerap terjadi. Tapi inilah kisahnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya kedepannya? Apakah lebih menarik?. Baekhyun sangat menunggu, karena selain penggemar drama, dia juga sangat menyukai dongeng. Tentang pangeran tampan dengan istana yang megah, yah walaupun pada akhirnya dia tidak mendapatkan pangeran seperti itu, tapi baekhyun tetap merasa beruntung bisa mengenal daehyun yang sangat baik, pangeran yang sangat mencintainya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Siapa yang mengganggunya dipagi ini? Padahal dia baru bangun tidur kan? Mengganggu saja. Baekhyun menggerutu dalam langkah menuju pintu.

Dia kesal di ganggu sepagi ini. Sudah pasti yang mengganggunya ini si menyebalkan jongdae yang kebetulan tuan rumah yang suka seenaknya. Jika saja baekhyun tidak numpang disini, sudah dari dulu dia yang mengusir jongdae karena sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggunya.

"bikinkan minum. Aku sedang punya tamu. Ingat. Ngga pake lama" setelah berucap itu jongdae langsung saja pergi, begitu saja, tanpa perduli dengan kecengangan baekhyun yang bingung.

"dasar muka kardus." Mau tak mau baekhyun harus menuruti perintah si tuan rumah meyebalkan, jika tetap ingin tinggal dan tidak pergi. Awas saja. Akan baekhyun balas di kemudian hari. Lihat jongdae jangan meremehkan baekhyun. Karena kamu akan menyesal melakukan ini pada baekhyun. Lihat saja.

"silahkan diminum tuan muda jongdae." Baekhyun sengaja menekan pada kalimat yang diucapkannya, dia kesal. Pada jongdae tentu saja, sepupunya itu benar-benar selalu membuatnya kesal. Dia jadi terlihat seperti pembantu kan? Uh.

"silahkan diminum tamu tuan muda yang terhormat." Baekhyun bemaksud melihat seperti apa tamu jongdae –yang menyebalkan-, dan saat dimana kedua matanya melihat orang itu, sungguh dunia baekhyun serasa berhenti, dan yang paling penting objek pandangnya bergerak slowmotion seolah sengaja berperaga layaknya difilm-film. Dan ini menakjubkan.

Dia tampan.

Tuhan! Baekhyun memekik dalam hati. Ingin berteriak layaknya fangirl yang memuja idol mereka yang sangat mempesona. Dan lelaki didepannya tak kalah mempesona dari para idol itu. Bahkan menurut baekhyun sangat cocok lelaki ini menjadi idol, atau bahkan aktor.

Sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang indah.

"terimakasih nona", dan senyumnya manis sekali. "sama-sama pangeran." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja, tanpa terproses melalui otaknya dulu. Karena itu murni dari perasaan kagumnya, dia menganggap lelaki itu adalah pangeran yang entah turun dari mana.

Jongdae mengernyit. Sementara sang tamu merasa sangat lucu dan hampir meledakan tawa, jika saja dia tak berusaha menahannya.

"hoy baekhyun!"

Panggilan jongdae belum membangunkan baekhyun. Masih saja gadis itu terbengong dengan kekagumannya sendiri. Memandnagi sang tamu tampan bak pangeran. Tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan dan penampilan keren. Bayangkan seberapa terpesonannya baekhyun. Sama seperti kau saat melihat idolamu pasti seperti itu. Atau kau mungkin akan berteriak histeris? Hahaha... semua respon orang akan berbeda-bedakan saat bertemu dengan yang dikagumi. Sama seperti saya. Ah.. kenapa jadi melebar kemana-mana. Ayo kembali kepada keterbengongan baekhyun.

"baekhyun..." tamu itu mulai bersuara, membuat baekhyun cepat tersadar dan menjawab, "ya?", dan setelah semua fikirannya kembali baekhyun segera menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali, dan buru-buru pergi dari sana untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

Ya tuhan! Itu memalukan. Baekhyun meruntuk. Selama kembali dia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Ah pesona pria itu sungguh membuat fikirannya tumpul dan serasa berhenti. Hanya fantasinya yang jalan.

Baekhyun berharap hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tidak akan. Jika tidak dia akan merasa mati saat itu juga karena terlalu malu. Ah itu berlebihan. Paling baekhyun hanya akan terus menutupi dirinya dnegan selimut seharian, tidak akan berani menampilkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu lagi. Itu lebih terlihat normal.

Hari praktek pertama chanyeol menjadi dokter begitu sulit untuknya. Memang tidak terlalu berat yang harus dia lakukan, hanya saja dia merasa tidak begitu fit hari ini, entah karena terlalu banyak fikiran atau karena daya tahan tubuhnya menurun, dia merasa sangat lelah.

Mungkin dengan istirahat bisa membantunya.

Tapi, istirahat diapartemennya serasa sia-sia, dia tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya. Mungkin dia bisa sementara tinggal dirumah temannya jongdae, siapa tahu teman sesama dokternya itu bisa membantu.

Segera chanyeol membelokan kemudi kearah rumah jongdae, tidak jauh. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi sampai.

Selang waktu lama, pada akhirnya mobilnya tepat terparkir dirumah sederhana sang dokter kim sahabat baiknya. Cepat chanyeol turun dan mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat dia harus menunggu sampai pintu terbuka, dan sebuah perasaan berbeda hadir padanya begitu pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun.

Gadis lucu yang beberapa hari lalu memanggilnya pangeran.

Perasaannya terasa aneh, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun sekarang jauh lebih cantik dari yang pertama dilihatnya. Rambut tergerai berponi, panjang menjuntai sampai pinggang, jepitan kupu-kupu kecil dirambutnya sebagai penghias, dan eyeliner, eyeliner di mata gadis itu mempertajam mata sipitnya, jadi kelihatan lebih cantik, bibir terpoles lipstik pink itu entah kenapa membuat chanyeol merasa kejolak naluri lelakinya naik.

Tuhan! Dia gadis kecil. Kenapa chanyeol jadi panas dingin begini ya?

"pasti mencari jongdae oppa. Sebentar saya panggilkan"

Chanyeol masih membeku. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dengan tubuhnya, kakinya sungguh sulit bergerak, apa ini efek dari tubuh tak enaknya dan rasa pusingnya? Entahlah?

"kenapa kau hanya berdiri dipintu? Kemarilah"

Akhirnya kakinya bisa bergerak kembali setelah jongdae menegurnya, mereka duduk di sofa dan berbincang sedikit, dengan chanyeol yang merasa kembali normal. Mungkin memang itu hanya efek tubuhnya yang tidak fit.

"jadi kau ijin tinggal bersamaku selama beberapa hari karena tidak enak badan, dan apartemenmu sepi? Enak sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa. Meski ucapan jongdae terdengar menyakitkan secara halus, tapi bagi chanyeol itu hanya sebuah lelucon yang diucapkan jongdae untuknya. Teman biasa saling membully kan? Hehehe...

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu sob. Biasa saja. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, mungkin hanya akan memusingkanmu hahahaha..."

"sial." Jongdae merasa dimanfaatkan, mentang-mentang chanyeol adalah perantau dari kota lain, jadi dia bisa seenaknya menumpang dirumahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan chanyeol ini. Untung mereka berteman, jika tidak sudah jondae tendang dari tadi.

"silahkan diminum. Maaf lama, tadi aku buatnya agak sedikit kendala. Tapi semoga suka" Baekhyun datang memberikan minuman untuk chanyeol dan jongdae. Jus mangga, buatannya sendiri. Baekhyun juga berlaku layaknya asisten rumah tangga yang baik, padahal biasanya kan paling tidak mau disuruh-suruh, apalagi membuatkan minum untuk tamu. Ini? Kenapa datang sendiri dan dengan suka rela melakukannya. Aneh? Fikiran jongdae jadi bertanya-tanya. Mungkin sepupunya salah minum obat.

"terimakasih putri baekhyun"

Blush!

Pipi baekhyun memanas. Memunculkan semburat merah muda dipipinya yang putih. Pujian chanyeol mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak-detak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Jongdae menatap keduanya dengan kernyitan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dengan berbeda respon, baekhyun yang malu-malu, dan chanyeol yang terus memandanginya dengan tersenyum. Aneh? Ada apa dengan mereka?

"kalian...",

"aku permisi dulu" baekhyun segera pergi dari sana, menghilangkan rasa aneh yang ada. Dia harus cepat-cepat menghindar agar tidak terlalu ketara. Selain itu agar tidak dicurigai jongdae juga. Bisa-bisa sepupu –menyebalkannya- itu berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"kalian...",

"jadi bagaimana? Kau mengijinkanku tinggalkan?"

Jongdae mengernyit. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya sejak tadi, tapi terus dipotong. Apa yang salah disini? Dirinya atau memang mereka?

"kenapa kau berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh? Katakan. Aku diijinkan atau tidak?"

Dibilang orang bodoh siapa yang tidak kesal. Semua pasti kesal kan? Begitu juga jongdae, dia sangat kesal. Kesal sekali. Chanyeol tidak tahu diuntung, hampir dia ijinkan tinggal, tapi dengan ucapannya itu mungkin jongdae harus berfikir-fikir lagi.

"aku akan fikirkan. Tapi untuk sementara kamu bisa tinggal selama tiga hari disini, untuk memulihkan kondisimu saja. Padahal aku yakin kamu tidak sakit, hanya alasan saja. Cih!"

Chanyeol tidak perduli jongdae berfikir apa padanya. Yang penting dia bisa menginap disini selama tiga hari. Tidak masalah, dia merasa senang. Yah semoga saja dia juga bisa dekat dengan baekhyun. Eh? Kenapa baekhyun? Bukankah niat awal chanyeol kesini bukan itu? Kenapa jadi berubah? Sudahlah itu urusan dia, sebaiknya jangan ikut campur. Hihihi~

Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan chanyeol sejak lelaki itu ikut tinggal bersamanya dan juga jongdae. Yang awalnya Cuma tiga hari, pada akhirnya chanyeol benar-benar ikut inggal dengannya untuk beberapa bulan sampai praktek di busannya selesai. Baekhyun senang, karena akhirnya dia mempunyai orang yang bisa mengerti seperti chanyeol, tidak seperti jongdae yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol lebih dewasa dan memanjakannya. Baekhyun sangat suka diperlakukan bak adik kecil oleh chanyeol, dia jadi bisa bermanjaan layaknya kepada kakak sendiri. Dan baiknya chanyeol selalu setia mendengarkan ceritanya jika baekhyun butuhkan.

Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang berduaan didalam kamar, saling berhadapan dengan baekhyun yang terus menceritakan kisahnya dengan daehyun sang kekasih. Dia selalu menceritakan daehyun kepada chanyeol, dan dengan senang hati chanyeol akan mendengarkannya dan begitu antusias atas cerita-ceritanya.

"jadi?" chanyeol mengernyit saat baekhyun terdiam dan tak melanjutkan cerita dimana awal dia dan daehyun bertemu sampai akhirnya berpacaran, cerita yang berhenti itu dimana saat baekhyun akhirnya harus berpisah dari daehyun karena kekasihnya harus bekerja di seoul sebagai wartawan harian seoul, sementara dirinya dibusan hanya bisa menunggu dan mengobrolpun hanya lewat telephon. Baekhyun jadi merindukan daehyun.

"aku ingin dia pulang oppa. Melamarku seperti teman-temanku yang sudah menikah lainnya. Kita berpacaran sudah cukup lama"

"berapa tahun?"

"lima tahun. Tapi daehyun seperti tidak serius padaku. Sebenarnya kenapa? Dia bahkan harus pergi ke seoul untuk bekerja, memangnya tidak bisa disini apa? Aku yakin di seoul banyak sekali gadis cantik yang bisa dia pacari"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut, dengan tatapannya pada gadis kecil didepannya. Gadis kecil yang nyatanya sudah 23 tahun, hanya beda satu tahun dengannya. Yah bisa dibilang mereka hampri sebaya, mengingat chanyeol lahir pada bulan hampir terakhir ditahun kelahirannya dan baekhyun cukup di awal. Jadi? Lupakan bulan lahir dan tahun. Kembali pada chanbaek yang saling menatap.

"bukan masalah berapa lamanya kalian berpacaran atau berapa lama kamu harus menunggu. Tapi yang utama adalah kesiapan. Menikah bukan sekedar main-main dan bergembira saja, tapi juga sebuah rencana pembentukan keluarga. Jadi, harus benar-benar matang memikirkannya, jangan asal menikah, punya anak beres. Enggak begitu"

Baekhyun diam. Dia sebenarnya tahu itu. Hanya saja, selalu merasa iri baekhyun saat melihat teman-temannya yang sudah dilamar pacar masing-masing. Contohnya teman chinanya tao yang sudah dilamar kris pacar dari chinanya juga. Lalu? Dia kapan?

"Cuma iri saja oppa, setiap melihat orang lain yang dilamar kekasihnya. Sementara aku harus masih menunggu"

"sabar saja. Kamu percaya daehyun kan?", baekhyun mengangguk. "ya sudah sabar, dan tunggu, nanti juga dia akan datang sendiri dan melamarmu. Tinggal tunggu waktunya saja"

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya mengangguk dengan mantap. Benar juga. Dia seharusnya berfikir seperti itu juga, kenapa dia harus termakan sama rasa iri dan dengki dengan orang lain ya? Dia harusnya percaya pada daehyun dan tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Ah chanyeol benar-benar membantu.

"terimakasih oppa. Aku senang punya teman curhat seperti oppa" chanyeol mengelus rambut baekhyun dengan senyuman, membalas senyuman gadis didepannya yang begitu bahagia. Tapi detik selanjutnya senyum baekhyun hilang menjadi kernyitan. Dia menatap chanyeol dengan serius.

"lalu? Apa oppa sudah melamar pacar oppa?" pertanyaan baekhyun membuat pergerakan chanyeol terhenti. Lelaki itu menjadi diam, berfikir tentang hubungannya dengan nana –kekasihnya- yang kini masih di seoul. Baekhyun sudah tahu mengenai nana, karena memang chanyeol sudah menceritakannya. Tapi mengenai lamaran, dia belum sempat bercerita pada baekhyun kalau dia bahkan pernah melamar nana, tapi di tolak.

Yah, mengingat itu chanyeol merasa miris sendiri. Dan itu juga yang menjadi alasannya kemari, menghilangkan bagaimana sakit hatinya dia saat nana tidak menerima lamarannya hanya karena alasan sepele, nana menginginkan karirnya dahulu, baru mereka menikah. Dan chanyeol pada akhirnya memutuskan menjauh dan berusaha tak mengejar nana lagi, mungkin gadis itu memang tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Siapa tahu ada gadis lain untuknya, yang jauh lebih baik dari nana.

"oppa? Oppa tidak apa-apa?" baekhyun merasa khawatir saat chanyeol diam saja, dia bahkan terlihat menatap kosong tanpa objek. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dnegan chanyeol? Apa dia memikirkan sesuatu? Apa baekhyun salah bicara?. Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku oppa kalau pertanyaanku begitu menganggu oppa. Jadi lupakan saja hehehe..." baekhyun berusaha menetralisir suasana kembali hangat, tidak dingin dan canggung. Melihat chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya, dia bisa bernafas lega kembali. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaannya. Dia lega,

"aku sudah pernah melamarnya. Tapi ditolak"

Baekhyun begitu kaget. Dan dia bsia tahu dari mata chanyeol terpancar kesedihan disana. Baekhyun begitu tahu bagaimana rasanya, pasti chanyeol sangat sedih, sangat kecewa, karena keseriusannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Kasihan chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera memeluk chanyeol yang terlihat rapuh sekarang. Menumpuhkan kepala lelaki itu pada bahunya, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"jika oppa butuh seseorang untuk dipeluk. Aku akan sediakan tubuhku untuk oppa peluk. Aku juga bersedia mendampingi oppa saat sedih. Aku janji"

Perkataan baekhyun membawa kehangatan diantara kepedihan chanyeol yang ada. Kesedihannya perlahan menjadi kebahagiaan. Chanyeol begitu serius menanggapi ucapan baekhyun. Dan dia selalu ingin baekhyun didekatnya. Memeluknya, seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan baekhyun. Begitu erat. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

Ting.. tong..

Clekk...

"Yeoliii~" seorang wanita langsung menubruk chanyeol saat pintu apartemennya dibuka, wanita itu memeluknya erat dengan luapan rasa rindu yang besar. Chanyeol begitu kaget saat menyadari siapa wanita yang memeluknya. Im nana, mantan kekasihnya.

"nana?"

"aku sangat merindukanmu sayang~" nana masih memeluknya erat, sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sudah lama dia ingin bertemu chanyeol dan memeluknya. Chanyeol kekasihnya yang sangat baik pastilah merindukannya juga.

"kamu pasti merindukanku juga. Aku tahu itu"

Nana sama sekali tidak sadar jika ucapannya itu mampu membuat perubahan di wajah chanyeol. Lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan pelukan nana, memyisihkan jarak diantara mereka beberapa centi meter.

"kamu pasti lelah dari seoul, biar aku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu" saat chanyeol hendak berbalik nana menahannya, memandang lelaki didepannya yang terlihat berbeda.

Ada apa dengan chanyeol? Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Nana merasa lelaki didepannya bukan seperti chanyeol yang dia kenal dulu. Ini berbeda, bahkan serasa asing.

"yeolli ada apa? Kamu terlihat aneh"

Chanyeol menghadap nana, memegang kedua bahu wanita cantik didepannya yang dulu begitu dicintainya. Tapi sekarang, semua berbeda. Chanyeol merasa nana sudah tak lagi spesial untuknya. rasa cinta itu bahkan sepertinya sudah hilang.

"tidak ada yang aneh. Ini wajar. Sekarang duduklah, biar aku buat minuman dulu" chanyeol langsung saja pergi, bahkan dengan tak berbasa-basi lama. Nana begitu aneh memandangnya. Chanyeolnya berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu.

"ini es krim strawberry tuan putri baekki"

Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya dari tangan daehyun, dengan ulasan senyum kecil dia menggumamkan terimakasih. Perlahan langsung memakan es krim favoritenya dengan begitu antusias. Dia senang, daehyun disini bersamanya. Tapi dia merasa berbeda.

Kenapa ya?

Pertanyaan itu terus menginap di otaknya. Seolah ini bukan seperti dia yang sama saat daehyun bersamanya. Seharusnya dia senangkan? daehyun yang selalu dia tunggu ada disini. Tetapi kenapa fikirannya malah memikirkan orang lain dan ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga.

Chanyeol. Park chanyeol. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan sang dokter muda itu. Kenapa bukan daehyun kekasihnya yang sudah jelas sangat dirindukannya. Ini tentu aneh bukan? Baekhyun sampai harus sering diam karena pemikiran-pemikiran itu.

"kamu jadi pendiam sekarang. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Daehyun merasakan kekasihnya berbeda. Karena memang. Baekhyun kekasihnya yang cerewet, banyak bicara, menjadi pendiam dan kalem. Ini sungguh bukan baekhyun yang selama ini dikenalnya. Dan kenapa jika memang ada masalah dia harus diam dan tidak langsung bercerita seperti biasanya?

"tidak juga dae, aku hanya sedang kurang sehat saja"

"kurang sehat kenapa minta es krim? Sini es krimnya nanti kamu jadi demam lagi." Daehyun mengambil es krim ditangan baekhyun, dan langsung membuangnya. "aku tidak mau kamu sakit"

Baekhyun diam. Sama sekali tidak protes dan menolak seperti biasanya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah kepada daehyun. Kenapa dia harus berbohong?

Ini salah. Seharusnya dia harus bercerita pada daehyun. Atau? Tidak perlu karena itu akan menyakiti perasaan daehyun. Arghhh! Hati baekhyun berteriak frustasi dalam mengartikan perasaannya yang aneh. Ini salah! Ini salah! Hati baekhyun terus menekan. Menyadarkan dirinya jika tak seharunya dia seperti ini.

Yah. Harusnya dia memikirkan daehyun. Hanya daehyun dan bukan orang lain.

"daehyuni~"

"hm"

Baekhyun rasanya berat akan mengatakan semuanya. Tapi... jika tidak dia menjadi merasa bersalah terus kepada daehyun. Jadi apa baekhyun harus berterus terang? Atau diam saja? Ini membingungkan untuk baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu" ucapan itu malah berbeda dengan apa yang difikirkan baekhyun. Seharusnya bukan itu yang dikatakanya. Melainkan kata maaf atau yang lainnya. Ada apa dengan baekhyun. Dia bahkan harus terus meruntuk dalam hati saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kenapa harus itu. Bukan itu harusnya. Bukan itu. Hati baekhyun terus protes.

Daehyun mengernyit di detik dia mendnegar ucapan baekhyun itu. Detik selanjutnya dia langsung tertawa, merasa baekhyun begitu konyol. Karena sudah jelas mereka berpacaran, saling mencintai dan bahkan sudah sangat serius jika seandainya harus melangkah kejenjang pernikahan. Kenapa kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan pasangan baru itu terlontar dibibir mungil baekhyun. Gadisnya memang kadang aneh.

"aku tahu. Dan sangat tahu," daehyun menggenggam tangan baekhyun, memandnag kedalam bola mata gadisnya dalam, "dan akupun mencintaimu. Kita saling mencintai dan akan selamanya seperti itu kan?"

Benar. Seperti itu kan memang harusnya. Kenapa baekhyun harus berfikir lagi. Ah jadi ikut bingung dengan perasaan baekhyun ini. Mengambang bagai diudara. Sulit diartikan secara nyata.

"yah daehyun. Aku akan 'selalu' mencintaimu"

Sebenarnya hubungan yang bertahan lama bahkan puluhan tahunpun tidak akan bisa menjamin kita akan selalu bersama seseorang yang kita kira sebagai jodoh kita untuk selamanya, dan nyatanya itu terjadi pada baekhyun. Lima tahun perjalanan cintanya dengan daehyun tak mampu membuatnya menahan agar tak mencintai orang lain. Nyatanya cinta itu ada, begitu saja. Kepada seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak pernah di duga.

Park chanyeol. Dokter muda teman jongdae itu sejak awal sudah mempesona, menarik hatinya untuk kagum. Dan kemudian menguncinya dalam dan seolah tak akan membiarkan keluar. Baekhyun mencintainya. Dia sadar, karena baekhyun bukan anak kecil lagi, yang sulit mengartikan apa itu cinta. Dia tahu ini cinta, meski nyatanya penuh dengan kebingungan. Pada akhirnya bisa menyakinkan jika dia memang mencintai chanyeol. Dan itu mungkin. Apalagi jika tuhan yang turun tangan, siapa yang bisa mencegah?

"baekhyun..." panggilan chanyeol menarik baekhyun dalam fikiran dalamnya. Dilihatnya chanyeol yang mengernyit, memandang bingung dirinya yang sejak tadi diam.

"kamu memikirkan sesuatu?"

Iya. Dan itu memikirkanmu. Hati baekhyun menjawab, namun tidak dengan lidahnya. Dia hanya masih diam memandnag chanyeol yang semakin bingung.

"baekhyun."

"tidak oppa. Tidak apa-apa."

Berikutnya tidak ada lagi perbincangan. Chanyeol terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, entah apa yang dikerjakan lelaki itu. Mungkin beberapa data pasiennya, atau sesuatu yang baekhyun tidak tahu.

Tapi melihat chanyeol yang sangat serius membuat dada baekhyun berdesir. Chanyeol ini memang mempesona. Pasntas saja mampu menarik hatinya dan memejarakannya sehingga tersiksa. Andai semua bisa semudah rasa itu muncul, maka baekhyun tidak pelru seperti ini.

Cklek...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Berdiri seorang wanita cantik disana, melangkah dengan anggun menghampiri chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Wanita itu... baekhyun rasa tidak asing. Wajahnya sangat familiar. Tapi siapa?

"oh ada orang lain rupanya" wanita cantik berambut panjang itu duduk disamping baekhyun, menghadap chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, seolah tidak perduli dengan kedatangan seseorang lagi diantara dia dan baekhyun. "kamu pasti baekhyun. Benar bukan?"

Dengan canggung baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dengan wanita didepannya. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan pasti canggung berbicara satu sama lain.

"aku tahu dari jongdae. Katanya selama disini chanyeol sangat dekat dneganmu. Kalian sudah seperti pasangan hahaha... lucu sekali. Padahal aku yakin itu tidak mungkin. Dan chanyeol bilang kalau dia Cuma menganggapmu sebagai adik kecilnya"

Jderr! Kata 'adik kecilnya' begitu memohok hati baekhyun.

Benarkah? Chanyeol Cuma menganggapnya sebagai adik? Ah! Kenapa baekhyun harus berharap tidak. Itu kan memang kenyataannya. Tapi... "jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak perlu nana"

Chanyeol langsung menutup laptopnya. Menghadap dua wanita didepannya. Nana dan baekhyun, memandnagnya dengan sorot berbeda. Baekhyun yang seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang terpendam dan ingin mengungkapkannya namun ragu. Dan nana yang begitu manis tersenyum padanya.

"itu kenyataan kan sayang." Chanyeol mendesah. Rasanya nana sudah keterlaluan mengatakannya. Entah kenapa chanyeol merasa seperti itu? Padahal itu memang kenyataannya-diawalnya-, dan kenapa harus ditutupi. Nana fikir baekhyun harus tahu. Agar gadis itu tak berharap lebih kepada kekasihnya.

"lagipula apa hubungannya denganmu. Baekhyun dan aku dekat. Dan tentu dia juga mempunyai pasangan sendiri kenapa kau harus sibuk mengurusi ini."

Nana sudah tidak lagi heran, jika chanyeol yang sekarang kerap berkata dingin padanya. Karena sejak perjumpaan di apartemen chanyeol itu semua sudah jelas berbeda. Dan kecurigaannya adalah karena wanita lain. Dan benar saja, saat nana tahu dari jongdae chanyeol dekat dengan baekhyun, maka dia sudah menjatuhkan tuduhan kepada gadis itu. Baekhyunlah yang mengubah chanyeolnya, dan diapun harus kembali mengubah chanyeolnya dan membuat baekhyun sadar. Dia tidak salah bukan? Seorang kekasih tidak akan rela kekasihnya berubah karena wanita lain. Dan jangan sampai lelakinya berpaling kepada wanita lain. Maka sebelum itu terjadi nana perlu bekerja keras membuat kekasihnya kembali seperti dulu. Chanyeol yang mencintainya, dan tetap akan seperti itu.

"aku kira. Lagipula aku harus menegaskan ini sayang. Kalian Cuma dekat satu sama lain. Tidak lebih." Nana masih keukeuh dengan pendapatnya jika suatu saat baekhyun bisa mengambil chanyeol darinya. Kekhawatiran kekasih tentu tidak tanpa alasan. Karena nyatanya baekhyun dan chanyeol terlalu dekat, itu yang dia dengar dari jongdae.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi oppa, aku lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan daehyun" baekhyun beranjak, mengambil tasnya dan membungkukan badanya sedikit sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia merasa baekhyun pasti sangat kecewa atau apalah yang berada dihatinya pasti tidak enak. Kenapa disaat seperti ini nana harus datang kembali padanya, dan membuatnya semakin rumit.

"jadi apa urusanmu kemari?"

Nana tersenyum begitu manis. "aku datang karena merindukanmu sayang. Dan membuat suasana diantara kita kembali hangat. Kamu tau, perlakuanmu kepadaku beberapa hari ini begitu kejam." Nana mengucapkannya dengan manja, berharap chanyeol bisa luluh padanya, dan kembali memperhatikannya. Seperti dulu.

Tapi nyatanya yang diinginkan nana berbeda dari kenyataan. Chanyeol terlihat jengah, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tak memperlihatkannya pada nana. Perasaannya entah sudah pergi kemana, karena baginya nana bukan lagi seseorang terpenting untuknya. Posisi itu sudah tergantikan, oleh orang yang baru dikehidupannya. Begitu spesial dan mampu membuat hidupnya berbeda dan fikirannya meluas. Orang itu Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu mengisi hari-hari kosongnya. Dan membuatnya kembali memandang maju.

"aku sibuk nana. Kamu bisa pulang, karena kerjaanku banyak. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu." Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada laptop. Mengabaikan nana yang mendengus sebal.

Nana langsung beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal. Kesal kepada chanyeol dan perubahan sikapnya.

"Baekhyun..." baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Seorang wanita berlari mendekatinya dengan senyuman. Wanita yang tadi berada diruangan chanyeol bersamanya. Yang baekhyun tahu namanya adalah Nana. Kenapa dia memanggil baekhyun? Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan?.

"ada apa nana-ssi?"

Nana tersenyum sebelum mulai berbicara. Wajah ramahnya membuat baekhyun terheran-heran, bukankah tadi nana terlihat begitu tak menyukainya. Kenapa jadi terlihat begitu ramah?.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dneganmu. Bisa kita berbicara?"

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Melihat wajah nana yang begitu memohon membuatnya menyetujui begitu saja. Tanpa berfikir dulu sebenarnya apa yang ingin nana bicarakan. Baekhyun berharap ini bukanlah pembicaraan buruk atau sesuatu yang bisa mengganggu fikirannya.

"kalau begitu, ayo bicara di cafe depan itu"

To be continute...

Saya buat yang versi full part 2. Kemaren baru setengah, yah kalau diitung itu bisa sekitar tiga perempat. Loh? Hehehe... jangan dibahas yah. Suka ngga jelas memang saya xD

Oke bagaimana part duanya?

Saya minta respon kalian boleh?

Minimal favorite/follow ngga apa-apa. Comentnya juga bagus banget. Lebih bagus koreksi cerita saya. Karena bagaimanapun tulisan saya masih sangat tidak baik, karena itu saya minta koreksi dari kalian. Namanya juga belajar. Iya engga?

Maaf yah kalo banyak typo. Saya belum sempat ngedit soalnya. Terlalu sibuk di kerjaan hehehe... :D

Oke sip. See you next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Love

By : Ayumi-Chan

Part 3...

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Jung Daehyun

Im Jinah / Nana

Other cast : Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kris Wu

Dan lain-lain.

Note : ini masih kelanjutan Flashbcak ya...

Wanita didepannya begitu cantik, menggoda dan penuh pesona. Sementara dirinya...

Baekhyun merasa minder. Dia kecil, tak menarik, dan biasa saja. Apa yang bisa dilihat darinya dibanding dengan seorang nana?. Baru sampai cafe saja sudah sangat terlihat banyak yang memandang kearah Nana. para pria yang kagum, bahkan wanita yang merasa iri.

Baekhyun rasa dia benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dengan nana.

"im nana?" seorang remaja beserta ketiga teman lainnya menghampiri nana dan baekhyun. Remaja dengan seragam sekolah itu terlihat begitu girang saat menyadari kalau dugaannya benar. Setelah nana mengangguk ketiga remaja lainnya mendekat menghampiri, dengan begitu gembira, "boleh minta foto bersama?"

Foto bersama?

Baekhyun semakin merasa heran. Apakah pesona nana benar-benar kuat? Sampai para remaja itu menganggapnya seperti selebriti. Atau memang baekhyun saja yang merasa ini semua aneh.

"terimakasih nana" selesai mengambil foto para remaja itu segera pergi. Baekhyun masih heran, sebenarnya siapa nana ini? Apa dia seorang selebriti?

Lalu ingatan itu melintas. Dimana saat itu chanyeol menceritakan perihal kekasihnya. Yang baekhyun tahu bernama.. nana! Oh pantas saja. Nana ini adalahs eorang aktris. Pemain film, yang namanya bahkans edang melejit karena sebuah drama romantis yang dibintanginya.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali seorang nana. Selebriti sekaligus mantan kekasih chanyeol yang sudah menolak menikah dengan chanyeol. Pantas saja. Nana pasti sangat menginginkan karirnya. Tapi melihat kejadian tadi diruangan chanyeol, nana sepertinya masih mencintai chanyeol. Entah alasan lain apa yang dia punya selain mempertahankan karir untuk menolak chanyeol. Mungkin dia takut karirnya langsung hancur saat menikah. Dimana saat sedang ebrsinar-sinarnya.

"kamu mau pesan apa baekhyun?"

Eh?

Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mulai membuka menu yang berada didepannya. Melihat-lihat apa gerangan yang akan dipesannya, namun percuma dia tidak fokus dan bingung ingin pesan apa?

"terserah eonni saja" akhirnya hanya keputusan itu yang dirasa lebih baik untuk baekhyun. Dia yakin nana akan memilihkan minuman atau bahkan makanan yang sesuai untuknya.

Baekhyun merasa nana begitu baik dan cantik. Lalu apa yang salah? Kenapa chanyeol sampai tak mau memaafkannya? Bukankah chanyeol bahkan bilang dia sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Itu jelas im nana kan? Lalu apa lagi yang ditunggu lelaki itu?

"aku tidak mengerti baekhyun, chanyeol benar-benar berbeda. Apa dia begitu marah sampai tak mau memaafkanku?"

Wajah cantik nana begitu pilu. Terlihat kesedihan yang sesungguhnya dia pancarkan. Mungkin benar, nana begitu sakit melihat chanyeolnya berubah.

"chanyeol oppa sangat mencintaimu eonni, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menutup lukanya perlahan-lahan. Eonni berikan saja dia waktu yang cukup. Aku yakin dengan ini dia akan kembali seperti chanyeol eonni yang dulu"

Nana tersenyum getir. Menatap baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jika saja bukan ditempat umum, nana sudah yakin airmatanya akan lolos begitu saja.

"terimakasih baekhyun. Aku juga berharap begitu"

Selanjutnya hanya ada perbincangan kecil diantara mereka. Nana sedikit banyak bercerita mengenai kisah cintanya dengan chanyeol. Bagaimana dulu chanyeol mengejarnya, dan selalu tidak perduli bahkan saat nana terus menolaknya. Chanyeol begitu gigih, mengejarnya dengan cara apapun. Sampai akhirnya nana bisa tersentuh hatinya, dan menerima chanyeol dengan membalas cintanya.

Kembali bercerita masa lalu yang begitu indah itu, membuat nana kembali pilu. Dulu chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah sebegitu marahnya saat nana berbuat salah. Lelaki itu selalu memaafkannya meski kadang tingkah nana kelewatan. Cinta chanyeol begitu besar untuknya, sampai kesalahan selalu termaafkan dari lelaki itu. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya nana benar-benar sudah tak bisa mendapatkan maaf dari chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah terlanjur sakit. Dan sulit untuk memaafkan nana. Dan kalau mungkin di maafkan, maka mereka tidak pernah bisa bersama seperti dulu.

Acara perbincangan itu selesai. Dengan mereka yang memilih berpisah di pertigaaan jalan saat keluar dari cafe. Baekhyun berniat ingin menemui daehyun, kekasihnya yang pasti sudah menunggunya. Dan nana mungkin akan kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat sekaligus menjernihkan fikirannya.

"percaya padaku eonni, chanyeol oppa sangat baik. Dan dia akan memaafkanmu" senyum baekhyun berkembang. Membuat nana sedikit merasa lega.

Meski kenyatannya perasaan takut itu masih menggelanyutinya. Selama yang dia nilai dari baekhyun, gadis ini baik dan mneyenangkan. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat chanyeol menyukainya. Tidak!. Hati nana langsung berteriak. Chanyeol akan selamanya menyukainya. Dan dia tidak akan menyukai wanita lain selain dirinya. Harusnya seperti itu. Maka mungkin dia harus lebih berjuang lagi mengejar chanyeolnya. Membawanya kembali pada genggamannya. Harus. Meski kenyataan cara yang dipakainya sudah habis, mungkin dia akan menggunakan cara buntu.

"terimakasih baekhyun. Sampai jumpa lain waktu"

Kali ini mereka benar-benar terpisah. Menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat ketempat janjiannya dengan daehyun. Dia berharap lelaki itu tidak menunggunya terlalu lama. Langkah kakinya dipercepat demi mengejar bus yang hampir melewatinya. Beruntung bus itu cepat berhenti saat menyadari akan ada penumpang naik. Segera baekhyun memijakan kakinya memasuki bus. Mendudukan dirinya di bangku bus yang lenggang. Tidak banyak orang didalam bus ini, karena memang sekarang tepat jam sepuluh. Waktunya orang menggeluti pekerjaannya. Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang hanya guru les, jadi dia bisa sedikit bebas dijam segini.

Mengingat kembali percekapannya dengan nana, baekhyun jadi sadar. Dia memiliki daehyun yang mencintainya. Yang selalu memaafkannya saat baekhyun berbuat salah. Mungkinkah jika dia membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal daehyun tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Seperti apa yang dilakukan chanyeol kepada nana. Memikirkannya membuat baekhyun getir. Dia tidak mau kejadian itu terjadi padanya. Cukup dia mendengar itu dari nana. Dia ingin hubungannya dan daehyun tetap seperti ini. Damai. Meski masalah datang akan mampu menghadapinya dengan bijak. Tanpa perlu adanya perpisahan dan kebencian. Yah. Baekhyun sudah sangat nyaman seperti ini. Mungkin juga dia harus berusaha lebih pengertian lagi pada daehyun, dan tidak akan menuntut lebih lagi pada lelaki itu. Semua sudah cukup. Yang terpenting hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun memantapkan diri. Dia yakin semua akan bisa berjalan sesuai jalur. Dan rencana-rencana bisa mereka atur bersama bukan. Dia dan daehyun. Itu jauh lebih indah.

Senyumnya mengembang.

Keadaan dan jalan kehidupan ternyata tak bisa kita atur sesuka hati saja. Meski kita sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Tuhan mengarahkannya berbeda. Dan itu sangat bersitegang dengan apa yang kita mau. Begitulah. Baekhyun rasa hidup benar-benar mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan hubungannya dengan Daehyun. Disaat dia sudah memilih dan akan tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan daehyun. Disaat itu masalah lain datang. Daehyun benar-benar harus pergi jauh darinya lagi. Bukan seoul ataupun kota lain dikorea. Tapi australia. Yang begitu jauh dijangkau. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu lama. Dua tahun.

Baekhyun mendesah. Mengaduk-aduk minuman didepannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"baby" panggilan daehyun tidak membuatnya memandang daehyun. Dia hanya diam dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiran daehyun. Kenapa dengan tega dia meninggalkan baekhyun lagi, sendirian dikota ini, tanpa kepastian. Rasanya baekhyun ingin marah pada lelaki ini. Tapi... sepertinya percuma. Daehyun keras kepala. Dan dia pasti akan memiliki alasan yang selalu berhasil membuat baekhyun luluh. Dan akhirnya mengijinkannya.

"ini demi masa depanku baekhyun. Masa depan kita. Bukankah jika aku bisa berkarir bagus disana, maka disini aku akan sangat dianggap dan dipandang hebat. Baby aku janji tidak akan lama. Satu tahun aku pastikan pulang" daehyun berusaha membujuk baekhyun. Menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lembut. Memohon pengertian, bahwa jalan ini adalah baik untuk mereka.

Tapi baekhyun, tetap merasa ini salah. Jika daehyun benar-benar pergi dia merasa akan benar-benar berpisah dari daehyun. Perasaannya mengatakan demikian. Kalaupun dia katakan ini pada daehyun, dia tidak yakin Daehyun mempercayainya. Lelaki ini pasti hanya akan memberikan pengertian, bahwa baekhyun jangan terlalu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja saat keduanya saling percaya. Daehyun sering mengatakan itu. Dan baekhyun bosan mendengarnya jika kata-kata itu diucapkan lagi.

Desahan nafas keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Merasa berat namun dia harus tetap memutuskan.

"baby..."

"aku tidak keberatan kamu pergi. Aku percaya padamu"

Daehyun langsung tersenyum begitu mendengarnya. Dia begitu senang, dengan terus mengecup tangan baekhyun berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terimakasih yang entah berapa kali. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu senang. Dan baekhyun mau tak mau ikut senang melihatnya

Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Yah. yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Tapi kedepan siapa yang tahu?.

Prang...

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Saat sadar dia menjatuhkan sebuah piring saat sedang membersihkannya. Fikirannya kemana-mana sejak tadi. Melamun, sampai tidak fokus sama sekali. Baekhyun meruntuk karena terlalu banyak yang difikirkannya. Seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan ini. Tidak. Karena dia tidak berhak memikirkannya. Yang harus difikirkannya hanya daehyun. Bukannya chanyeol.

"kamu melamun baek?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Memandang chanyeol yang menjulang diatasnya. Matanya terpengarah, saat menatap chanyeol bak pangeran negri dongeng yang datang menemuinya. Sampai chanyeol berjongkok didepannya. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memandang chanyeol. Baginya chanyeol bagai berlian indah yang hanya bisa dipandang, tanpa bisa disentuhnya.

"aku akan membantumu"

Baekhyun hanya masih diam. Sampai chanyeol selesai membersihkan pecahan piringpun, baekhyun masih diam. Memandang chanyeol disetiap gerakan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Seolah baekhyun enggan mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetikpun.

"baekhyun..."

Belum sadar.

"byun baekhyun..."

Masih belum sadar.

"baby"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Saat ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut chanyeol. Pandangannya terhenti, dan baekhyun menunduk malu. Semburat kemerahan muncul dipipinya, dengan rasa hangat menjalar. Baekhyun begitu malu, dan terus meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu terbawa lamunan.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat baekhyun yang begitu lucu. wajahnya yang kemerahan semakin manis dipandangnya.

"baekhyun..." chanyeol mengangkat wajah baekhyun yang tertunduk, mengarahkannya untuk balas menatapnya. Kini dua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

Mata sipit dengan bola mata hitam itu balas menatap chanyeol, dalam tapi berusaha menghindar. Dan dari sudut pandang chanyeol, lelaki itu tahu. Baekhyun memandangnya memuja. Tetapi baekhyun seolah terus berusaha menghindarinya, dengan mencari-cari pandangan lain yang bisa mengalihkannya. Sayang, chanyeol bukan orang awam mengenai apa itu ketertarikan. Dan dia tahu baekhyun tertarik padanya. Bahkan saat dimana mereka pertama bertemu. Saat baekhyun memberikan minuman padanya, dihari dia pertama menginjakan kaki dirumah jongdae. Chanyeol tahu. Tapi dia berusaha tidak memperdulikan, karena yang dia tahu baekhyun memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tapi lambat laun, setelah kebersamaan mereka. Chanyeol merasakan hal yang berbeda. Setiap didekat gadis ini. Saat mendengarkan ceritanya. Ataupun saat dimana saling tertawa bersama. Dia merasa sangat nyaman, seperti pulang kerumah.

Baekhyun berbeda dengan nana. Nana bagai bintang yang selalu dipuja chanyeol dengan segala harapan. Selalu berusaha untuk menggapainya dengan cara apapun. Namun tetap saja, saat bintang sudah digenggamannya chanyeol merasa berbeda. Perasaan yang nyatanya hanya sebatas keinginan belaka. Tanpa kenyamanan yang didapatnya. Tapi dari baekhyun. Sejak gadis ini hadir di hidupnya chanyeol sudah merasakan kenyamanan, bagai berada dirumah. Tanpa perlu mengejar terlalu jauh, baekhyun ada untuknya. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai. Baekhyun adalah rumahnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada baekhyun. Berusaha sehalus mungkin melakukan tindakan yang mungkin akan membuat baekhyun marah setelah sadar nanti. Tapi chanyeol ingin. Dia sangat ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir baekhyun. Mencecapnya. Merasakan sensasi nikmat yang bisa menenangkannya.

Hingga saat kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Tak ada gerakan dari baekhyun. Gadis itu masih terdiam, dengan mata terbukanya. Mungkin syok dan tidak menyangka. Namun didetik berikutnya mata baekhyun terpejam. Membuat chanyeol lebih berani melakukan lebih. Mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Melumat dengan lembut dan perlahan. Memberikan kesan pada baekhyun jika ciuman mereka ini akan indah. Lembut dan juga terkenang selamanya.

Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Rasa senang luar biasa bagi chanyeol. Saat kedua bibir itu saling memangut. Memberikan sensasi-sensasi manis satu sama lain. Ciuman itu lembut tanpa nafsu. Hanya penunjukan rasa cinta terpendam keduanya. Rasa cinta yang diutarakan lewat ciuman yang ringan namun dalam.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mulai sadar. Perasaan mereka selama ini. Yang selalu mereka anggap sebagai rasa sayang biasa. Namun nyatanya lebih. Dan itu terbukti saat keduanya mulai sadar ingin memiliki satu sama lain. Biarlah egois. Yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa bahagia memiliki rasa ini. Rasa yang jika tak tertuangkan akan membunuh mereka secara perlahan. Rasa yang terus mengrogoti jiwa jika terus terpendam. Dan rasa yang begitu dalam dan semakin dalam jika tak dikeluarkan.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya rasa itu diluapkan. Untuk kebahagiaan keduanya. Kelegaan hati yang selama ini serasa menghimpit dengan tumbuhnya rasa yang semakin hari semakin besar.

"aku..." chanyeol berdehem saat menyadari suaranya terdengar serak. Nafsu mulai menyerangnya, jika saja tidak dia tahan sekuat tenaga, mungkin akan terluapkan tadi. Dan bisa jadi bukan hanya ciuman yang terjadi. Tapi lebih dari itu. "aku mencintaimu baekhyun"

Baekhyun diam. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu akan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa tidak siap mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kata itu sudah terucap dari chanyeol. Dan fikirannya bena-benar kalut. Bergelut antara iya atau tidak.

Dia mencintai chanyeol. Dan baekhyun sadar itu, apalagi saat ciuman mereka beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun sudah sangat menyadarinya. Dia menginginkan chanyeol. Dan berharap mereka bisa memeliki sebuah hubungan. Hubungan yang mengikat keduanya. Untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga.

Tapi kenyataan berkata ini salah. Dia sudah punya daehyun. Dan chanyeol sudah punya nana. Dan jika mereka bersama, akan ada dua hati yang terluka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Begitu berat memutuskan semua ini. Ingin dia mengatakan pada chanyeol. 'ya aku juga mencintaimu' tapi... jika kata itu terucap maka yang terjadi adalah...

"kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun baekhyun. Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi fikiranmu selalu mengatakan itu salah karena kau masih terikat dengan daehyun" baekhyun memandang chanyeol yang masih begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka masih berhadapan.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan sentuhan chanyeol dipipinya. Mengiring anak rambutnya menuju belakang telinga. Mengelus pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Damai dan tentram. Baekhyun selalu merasa tenang saat chanyeol menyentuhnya. Bagai dia menemukan sosok yang cocok untuk tempatnya berlindung.

"dan aku tau kamu masih memikirkan bahwa aku juga memiliki nana yang masih harus ku tangani" chanyeol mulai tediam sesaat, memandang baekhyun begitu intens. "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang nana. Aku sama sekali sudah tak mencintainya. Dan kenyataan dia sudah menyakitiku sudah kulupakan lama. Dan aku sudah memaafkannya"

Baekhyun masih diam. Menunggu chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku tahu ini salah baekhyun. Tapi cinta tidak pernah salah. Aku mencintaimu bukan dengan alasan apapun, karena aku tidak pernah punya alasan mencintaimu. Cinta ini hadir begitu saja. Tumbuh semakin besar, dan menyesakan jiwa. Aku tidak butuh suatu hubungan keterikatan. Karena yang terpenting mengetahui kau juga mencintaiku adalah yang lebih indah"

Perasaan berbeda dirasakan baekhyun. Entah sedih atau sakit. Namun rasanya sungguh menghimpit. Chanyeol benar. Mereka tak butuh hungan keterikatan. Karena nyatanya mereka dalam posisi yang sulit. Posisi yang jika bergeser sedikitpun akan melukai sebelah pihak yang ikut didalamnya. Dan baekhyun sungguh tidak mau menyakiti siapapun. Tidak. Karena orang itu daehyun. Yang sangat baik padanya, dan juga sangat mencintainya.

"kau benar oppa. Kita tidak butuh hubungan keterikatan. Karena mengetahui kau juga mencintaiku adalah yang paling indah"

Dalam suasana sunyi. Mereka mulai mendengar detak jantung masing-masing. Saat dimana mereka saling berpelukan. Menuangkan kasih bersama. Dalam nuansa sunyi yang pekat. Mereka saling berbisik kata cinta. Penenang jiwa. Yang mampu membuat mereka bahagia disaat ini. Namun entah esok apa yang terjadi.

"bagaimana kalau kita backstreet?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu dengan tidak rela juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"maksud oppa?"

"kita berhubungan dibelakang. Dengan tidak ada siapapun yang tau. Bagaimana?"

Bugh!

"aw!" chanyeol langsung pura pura menjerit kesakitan saat baekhyun memukul bahunya, cukup kencang. Namun sebenarnya tak seberapa, karena tenaga baekhyun yang kecil tak akan membuat tubuh chanyeol yang besar menjadi kesakitan.

"aku tidak akan mengikuti ide gilamu oppa. Tidak akan!" baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

"fikirkan baik-baik little baekki. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu!"

Brakk! Pintu dibanting keras saat baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Chanyeol terkekeh. Karena rasanya sangat konyol. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti jalan fikirannya sendiri. Backstreet? Ada-ada saja. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng dengan langkah menuju kamarnya.

"awas kepalamu copot bung."

Jongdae yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya langsung berceletuk. Namun chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, hanya mengacungkan ibu jari yang bahkan sangat tidak nyambung dengan apa yang dikatakan jongdae barusan.

"sepertinya otak anak itu berpindah"

Nana mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan tidak bernafsu. Jus jeruk itu sama sekali belum disentuhnya, hanya dipermainkan dan dipandanginya terus menerus, tanpa berniat meminumnya. Fikirannya terlalu kalut. Perasaannya begitu kosong. Chanyeol yang dulu selalu didekatnya semakin menjauh, menjauh dan kian menjauh.

Nana mendesah. Ini memang salahnya. Yang terlalu gegabah menolak chanyeol. Tanpa merindingkannya dahulu. Mungkin kalau dulu dia bicarakan penolakan itu dengan baik baik, chanyeol masih bisa seperti dulu. Tapi nyatanya semua sudah terlambat. Terlanjur terjadi. Dan tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya.

"maaf jika anda menunggu lama. Kebetulan saya sedang sibuk mengurus keberangkatan saya ke australia" seorang lelaki langsung duduk didepannya, dengan nafas -yang sedikit memburu. Sepertinya laki-laki itu begitu tergesah untuk menemuinya.

Nana memandangnya santai. Dengan senyum manis yang selalu dikeluarkannya. Senyum hangat dan ramah. Membuat semua orang terpesona. Dia mempersilahkan laki-laki itu duduk setelah mengucapkan kata tidak masalah.

"anda mau pesan apa tuan jung?"

"terserah nona im saja"

Nana segera memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan sebuah minuman hangat untuk tuan jung. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, nana mulai memandang pria didepannya dengan serius.

"sebenarnya aku mengajakmu bertemu bukan karena aku ingin diwawancara secara eksklusif olehmu. Tapi karena hal lain." Daehyun mengernyit. Ditelfon tadi nana mengatakan kalau dia bersedia diwawancara olehnya secara eksklusif, tapi yang didengarnya sekarang berbeda. "mengenai hal lain apa?"

"ini menyangkut kekasihmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mencapurkan ini dengan pekerjaan. Tapi tentu kamu membutuhkan informasi banyak tentangku bukan? Dan aku bersedia menerima tawaran wawancaramu asal kau mau melakukan apa yang kumau"

Sekali lagi daehyun dibuat bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang diinginkan nana. Wanita didepannya ini terlihat penuh misteri dengan berbagai hal yang disembunyikannya.

"dan hal yang harus kubantu itu adalah..."

Sudut bibir nana terangkat. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat daehyun harus melebarkan bola matanya.

Benarkah itu.

Dan selanjutnya cerita panjang mengalir dari bibir nana. Sebuah cerita mengenai kedekatan kekasihnya Baekhyun dengan seorang dokter bernama Chanyeol yang baru diketahuinya jika itu adalah kekasih nana. Daehyun sangat kaget mendengar informasi itu. Lebih kaget lagi ini ada kaitannya dengan baekhyun. Kekasihnya. Ya tuhan. Kenapa bahkan dia tidak pernah tau informasi ini.

"aku akan datang bu. Tenang saja aku akan bersama baekhyun, aku akan kenalkan dia padamu bu" chanyeol melirik baekhyun disebelahnya yang sedang asyik menyantap es krim strawberry yang dipesannya beberapa menit lalu. Kembali dia fokus kepada ibunya yang berbicara diseberang lewat telephon. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"pasti bu. Aku yakin ibu akan sangat menyukainya. Dia sangat manis"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Wajahnya menatap lelaki itu yang mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya, membuat pipinya kembali merona. Chanyeol benar-benar mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasakan hal-hal aneh dan berbeda.

"aku akan telephon lagi nanti. Bye bu aku mencintaimu"

Sambungan telephon itu terputus setelah dari seberang chanyeol mendengar ibunya mengucapkan salam dan kata sayang yang sering didengarnya selama hidupnya. Chanyeol senang ibunya sudah bisa ceria dan memperlakukannya seperti dulu. Dan dia senang. Hidupnya serasa lebih berwarna lagi. Tanpa perlu bayang-bayang cemas menakutinya. Dan semua itu berkat baekhyun. Gadis yang dicintainya.

"oppa mengatakan apa pada bibi park? Jangan-jangan membicarakanku ya?" baekhyun memicing dengan mengacungkan sendok es krim kearah chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol terkekeh dan dengan cepat berkilah. "jangan terlalu percaya diri. Makan saja es krimu itu dengan benar" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun, mengarahkan sedok es krim pada cup untuk mengambil es krim dan diarahkan kedalam mulutnya. "enak juga"

Baekhyun berdecak saat chanyeol dengan seenaknya memakan es krimnya. Namun selanjutnya dia menyendok es krim untuk dimasukan lagi kemulut chanyeol "A!" cepat chanyeol membuka mulut, dan es krim strawberry itu sudah lumer dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tangannya mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun cemberut, disela-selanya memakan es krim. Kebiasan chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil kadang membuatnya kesal. Tapi baekhyun juga menyukainya. Karena chanyeol selalu bisa membuat perasaannya terus berbunga-bunga.

"aku akan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu" baekhyun menghentikan sendokan kemulutnya, memandnag chanyeol dengan kernyitan. "kenapa?"

"karena aku menceritakanmu padanya. Dan dia begitu penasaran padamu, dan memaksaku membawamu ke seoul, weekend ini" chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang diam, dengan kernyitan diwajahnya chanyeol melihat ada keraguan pada raut wajah baekhyun. "kau keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menyendokan kembali es krim kemulutnya. "sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, aku pasti akan canggung sekali pada bibi park." Chanyeol terkekeh, sebelum tangannya menggenggam tangan sebelah baekhyun yang terabaikan. Senyumnya mengembang.

"tenang saja, ada aku. Tidak usah khawatir. Ibuku sangat baik dan dia tidak akan memakanmu"

"aw!" chanyeol langsung menjerit saat kakinya diinjak baekhyun dibawah meja. Wajah Baekhyun menggeram protes. Menurutnya ini sama sekali tidak lucu dan chanyeol tetap saja menganggapnya seperti lelucon.

"ini tidak lucu dokter park!"

Meski begitu chanyeol hanya tertawa. Karena selain senang dia mengerjai baekhyun. Dia akan senang saat melihat wajah kesal baekhyun yang begitu lucu. begitu menggemaskan dan mampu menaikan naluri lelakinya.

"kau benar benar membuatku bergairah nona byun"

Jdakkk!

"dasar dokter mesum!"

.

.

.

.  
To be continute...

Hello... ini udah versi editnya loh hehehe.. maaf yah kalau masih banyak typo. Maklum editnya pagi-pagi pas mau berangkat kerja hehehe... part depan bakal masuk ke sekarang bukan masa lalu lagi. Dan jika kalian merasa bingung dengan alur maju mundur ini, maafkan saya. Karena ini sudah menjadi ceritanya hehehe... maklumin saja. 

Saya ngga bisa balas review yah. Maaf banget. Yang pake akun bisa saya balas lewat inbok. Yang ngga maaf yah ngga bisa saya bales. Tapi saya tetep baca review kalian kok. Review kalian adalah penyemangatku. Terimakasih. Aku sayang kalian...

Ok. See you next chapter ...


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Love

By : Ayumi-Chan

Part 4...

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Jung Daehyun

Im Jinah / Nana

Other cast : Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kris Wu

Dan lain-lain.

~ Pure Love ~

Baekhyun masih memandang chanyeol yang sepertinya belum mau berbicara. Sampai detik-detik yang lama baekhyun menunggu. Dia masih menunggu chanyeol berbicara. Suaminya sudah diam sejak tiba tadi, hanya berucap sedikit dan selanjutnya diam lagi. Kenpa sebenarnya dengan suaminya ini? Ada masalahkah? Fikiran baekhyun menerka-nerka.

"chanyeol... sebenarnya ada apa? Kau punya masalah?" chanyeol memandnangnya dengan senyuman kecil. Menggelengan kepalanya. Lelaki itu mulai menyesap kopi yang sudah disediakan baekhyun untuknya. Menegaknya perlahan-lahan.

"sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sepertinya aku tunda saja"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Melihat baekhyun yang beranjak seperti hendak pergi, dia menahannya. Dan menarik pelan baekhyun untuk duduk kembali. "tanya apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah. Entah dia memang harus mengatakan ini pada chanyeol atau nanti saja. Tapi rasa penasarannya terlalu dalam. Mungkin memang harusnya dia bertanya pada chanyeol sekarang juga.

"mengenai seorang anak bernama taehyung"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dia merasa tidak mengenal anak bernama taehyung. "memangnya siapa anak itu? Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"itu masalahnya. Dia satu sekolah dengan sehun. Dan tadi pagi saat aku mengantar sehun ke sekolah. Anak itu bertingkah aneh sekali padaku" chanyeol masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa baekhyun harus memusingkan seorang anak yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengannya. Kenapa harus difikirkan. "lalu kenapa kamu memikirkannya? Mungkin dia memang aneh"

"bukan begitu yeol. Dia tiba-tiba saja memanggilku bunda" chanyeol terkejut. Perasaannya mulai gelisah menyadari itu. Taehyung ini apakah sebenarnya... "aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau mungkin dia salah orang. Tapi anak itu tetap keukeuh bilang aku bundanya. Aku tidak mengerti yeol. Kenapa aku juga merasa dekat sekali dengannya? Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan masa laluku?"

Mati kau chanyeol. Suara hatinya menekan. Menyadari jika keganjalan akan segera terungkap. Dan disamping itu dia bisa kehilangan semuanya. Dunianya. Chanyeol terus memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang mungkin bisa meyakinkan baekhyun tentang anak yang bernama taehyung ini. Yah setidaknya mencegah kecurigaan baekhyun.

"yeol?" baekhyun mengernyit saat chanyeol hanya diam dan tak memberikannya penjelasan. Lelaki itu malah berusaha menyesap kopi seperti menghindari sesuatu. "kau tidak mendengarkanku" baekhyun cemberut dan hendak pergi. Tapi chanyeol menahannya dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk. "aku dengar sayang"

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali duduk. Meski masih dengan wajah kesal. Dia menunggu chanyeol berbicara.

Chanyeol mendesah. Sebaiknya dia memang menjawab apapun itu. Jangan sampai membut baekhyun curiga. "mungkin dia salah satu muridmu" chanyeol ingat dulu baekhyun adalah seorang guru disalah satu tempat les. Mungkin dengan mengatakan itu baekhyun akan percaya.

"murid? Apa aku seorang guru?" chanyeol mengangguk. "guru les tepatnya. Dan kau memang sering bercerita padaku kalau ada salah satu murid yang sangat dekat denganmu. Dan setelah aku ingat-ingat memang kamu sering memanggilnya dengan taetae. Mungkin taehyung yang ini. Jadi wajar saja. Anak-anak kadang seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Berusaha mengerti. Walau kenyataannya dia masih tidak yakin dengan penjelasan chanyeol. Apalagi mengenai taehyung yang mengaitkan dengan ayahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih terjadi. Tapi baekhyun berusaha untuk tak menanyakan lebih. Mungkin jika dia sampai bercerita, takut ini bisa membuat masalah untuknya dan chanyeol. Jangan sampai masalah sepele bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka.

"kasihan anak itu. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan ibunya, sampai aku dipanggilnya ibu" baekhyun terkekeh. Sambil dirinya bersandar pada bahu chanyeol. Memeluk pinggang lelaki disampingnya dengan manja.

"yah mungkin ibunya sedang pergi jauh dan bersama seseorang" chanyeol menimpali dengan kekehan dan elusan tangannya dirambut baekhyun. Lelaki itu balas memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat posesif.

Baekhyun cemberut. "jahat sekali mengatakan seperti itu. Kalau tidak bagaimana? Kau bisa melukai perasaan anak sekecil itu" chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"siapa yang tahu"

"tenanglah. Baekhyun pasti akan ketemu. Bersabarlah" youngjae menenangkan daehyun dengan elusan dibahunya.

Sahabatnya daehyun baru saja pulang dari busan, setelah berniat mencari baekhyun disana. Tapi setelah sampai dan mencari kemana-mana. Baekhyun tetap tidak ditemukan. Daehyun sudah hampir frustasi. Jika saja tidak ada youngjae disampingnya. Mungkin lelaki itu akan bertindak nekat.

"aku tidak tau harus mencari kemana lagi jae-ah. Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar" ucapannya begitu sedih. Dia sudah berusaha sebisanya, tapi hasilnya sama. Baekhyun belum bisa ditemukannya. Sebenarnya kemana baekhyun?

"aku yakin baekhyun pasti berada di suatu tempat. Bersabarlah."

Daehyun mendesah. Jika dikatakan sabar dia sudah sangat sabar. Tapi tetap saja dia begitu takut. Takut baekhyun tidak akan bisa kembali lagi dengannya. Takut bahwa kenyataan telah memisahkan mereka.

Handphone daehyun berdering. Setelah keheningan terjadi diantara dirinya dan youngjae. Lelaki itu mulai mengangkat panggilan masuk dari handphonenya.

Taehyung calling...

Setelah tersambung suara sapaan semangat terdengar dari seberang. Suara putra tercintanya Taehyung. Begitu ceria diseberang sana dengan mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang membuat daehyung tersenyum. Putra semata wayangnya memang selalu bsia menaikan moodnya. Taehyung benar-benar mengingatkannya pada baekhyun.

Daehyun kembali termenung, saat sadar dia kembali mengingat baekhyun. Perasaan kosongnya kembal mengrogoti. Taehyung di seberang terus memanggil-manggilnya. Karena daehyun sama sekali tidak menimpali ucapannya. "iya tae. Kamu mengatakan apa?"

Hembusan nafas kecil bisa Daehyun dengar. Anaknya pasti sudah setengah kesal karena tidak didengar. Namun tidak lama suara taehyung kembali terdnegar. Dengan ucapan yang begitu mengejutkannya.

"tae bertemu bundah yah"

Sehun mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat luhan yang begitu bahagia bersama taehyung. Dia iri, tentu saja. Melihat gadis yang disukainya bersama taehyung yang paling dibencinya. Lihat saja taehyung. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan masalah dari sehun.

Taehyung yang tak sengaja menangkap sehun yang menatapnya seram segera menunduk. Takut kepada anak lelaki berwajah datar itu. Sehun memang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain luhan, dan sekarang luhan bersamanya. Sudah jelas sehun akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Menyadari itu taehyung menegak ludahnya kasar. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Dia takut kepada sehun. Yang memang sering membullynya bersama temannya kai yang juga sama tak menyukainya.

Waktu istirahat taehyung gunakan untuk menonton pertandingan bola kakak kelas yang kebetulan sedang berlangsung. Dia sedikit merasa tenang, selain dia suka menonton bola dia juga bsia terhindar dari sehun. Namun sepertinya perkiraan taehyung salah. sekarang sehun tengah menghampirinya bersama temannya kai. Dengan wajah seram khas sehun yang datang. Taehyung jadi merinding.

"kai tarik dia." Kai segera menarik taehyung yang sedang duduk. Dan segera diseret mengikuti sehun menuju belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Mereka berhadapan disana. Dengan taehyung yang menatap takut, dan sehun memandang dengan tajam seolah siap menjadikan taehyung mangsanya. Kai disampingnya hanya sibuk bermain game sehun yang dipinjamkan. Ini salah satu alasan kai mau berteman dan mengikuti semua perintah sehun. Dia bebas bermain game psp milik sehun dan selalu mendapatkan traktiran. Itu yang namanya mengambil keuntungan dalam pertemanan.

"maafkan aku sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil luhan atau membuat dia jauh sama sehun. Aku Cuma mau berteman sama luhan. Dan aku juga ingin berteman dengan sehun sebenarnya. Tapi..."

"siapa yang mau membahas luhan?" taehyun mengernyit. Sehun didepannya sudah tidak menyeramkan lagi. Tetapi tetap saja wajahnya masih datar khas sehun sekali. "aku Cuma mau minta maaf kemarin udah dorong kamu. Aku dimarahin mama gara-gara itu. Kamu mau maafin aku kan?"

Taehyung diam. Dia tidak percaya yang didengarnya bukan kemarahan atau bentakan seperti biasa. Sehun malah terlihat memohon padanya dengan mimik memelas. "mau kan taehyung. Maafin sehun ya? Please."

Taehyung Cuma mengangguk. Meski dia masih tidak percaya seorang sehun meminta maaf. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kalau dia tidak segera menjawab dia takut akan membuat masalah baru dengan sehun. Dia Cuma ingin punya banyak teman. Bukan banyak musuh.

"jadi kita berteman?" sehun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menunggu disambut taehyung. Merekapun saling menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dengan tersenyum bersama. Kai yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari keterhanyutannya memandang keduanya dengan kernyitan. Karena yang seharusnya terjadi adalah sehun yang membentak taehyung. Kenapa sekarang mereka tertawa bersama dan saling berpelukan seperti itu. Aneh.

"kalian tidak bertengkar?" bersama taehyung dan sehun menggeleng. "kita berteman" ucapan mereka bahkan serentak. Membuat kai bingung. Keterdiamannya membuatnya ditinggal taehyung dan sehun yang sudah kembali kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran kembali.

"hei tunggu aku. Kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Nana memandang orang didepannya dengan kernyitan. Seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai kepala polisi. Bernama kim joonmyeon.

Wajahnya terlihat tidak menandakan sebagai seorang polisi. Lebih terlihat seperti seorang dokter. Berwajah damai dan tenang bagai malaikat. Bagaimana bisa dia seorang kepa polisi? Fikiran nana sedikit tidak percaya.

"aku datang untuk mengintrogasimu secara langsung nona. Sengaja aku tak melakukannya dikantor karena permintaan seseorang" ucapan kepala posisi kim itu membuat nana mengernyit lagi, lebih dalam.

Permintaan? Permintaan siapa? Namun belum sempat nana terpuaskan dengan fikiran-fikirannya yang terus memutar mencari siapa yang dimaksud kepala polisi itu. Kembali dia harus dikagetkan dengan nama yang diucapkan polisi kim.

"park chanyeol memintaku agar mengintrogasimu secara pribadi." Seolah tahu kebingungan nana, polisi kim langsung mengatakannya. Sebagai bentuk jawaban pertanyaan di otak nana. Wanita itu tentu masih tercengang. Tidak percaya.

"chanyeol?"

"benar. Dan bisa kita mulai introgasinya. Aku perlu bukti bahwa kau memang tidak bersalah ataupun kebalikannya. Biar kasus ini cepat selesai"

Nana sama sekali tak menangkap baik ucapan sang kepala polisi. Dan saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang polisi nana hanya menjawab seadanya. Kadang ya, dan tidak. Tapi saat disuruh menceritakan detailnya. Nana mulai bercerita.

Bercerita dimana malam itu dia tak sengaja lewat jalan sepi yang belum pernah dia lewati sebelumnya, dengan alasan menghindari paparazi yang taks engaja menangkapnya baru saja keluar dari sebuah apartemen. Yang nana tak ceritakan untuk apa dia di apartmen itu.

Dia mulai bercerita bagaimana awalnya iu. Saat itu dia tidak tahu bawa seorang wanita sedang berjalan sendiri di jalan sepi itu. Dia sama sekali tidak fokus, karena pandangannya masih sesekali melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan paparazi tidak mengikutinya. Hingga tabrakan itu terjadi, nana tidak tahu sama sekali. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat dia menginjak rem pun rasanya tidak berguna.

Dan pada akhirnya karena rasa takut. dia meninggalkan perempuan itu begitu saja. Tergeletak tak berdaya dan seorang diri.

"saya salut anda menceritakannya begitu detail dan jujur" sang polisi mengumbar senyum hangatnnya. Namun nana hanya memandangnya datar.

"saya tidak akan merangkai sebuah kebohongan untuk sesuatu yang sudah saya lakukan. Tapi dengan harapan kasus ini jangan sampai didengar paparazi"

Senyum misterius tercetak diwajah malaikat sang polisi. Dengan berdiri, polisi itu hendak pamit untuk pulang. Karena introgasinya sudah selesai. Dia hanya perlu bukti dan saksi mata, jika sebenarnya kasus ini memang disengaja. Bukans ekedar kecelakaan biasa. Seperti apa yang dikatakan chanyeol.

"saya rasa anda harus berdoa. Bisa saja tanpa diketahui paparazi mencium berita ini, dan dengan cepat meluas keseluruh negri, bahkan dunia" ucapan polisi kim menelak nana. Membuat tubuhnya begitu dingin. Perasaannya gelisah. Bagaimana jika benar? Itu akan mengganggu karirnya. Dan masa depannya.

"kalau begitu saya permisi nona im. Semoga hari-hari anda menyenangkan." Kepala polis itu pamit, dengan melangkah perlahan keluar. Dengan nana yang mengikutinya, masih dengan perasaan gelisah yang menderanya.

"oh iya satu lagi. Orang yang anda takbar adalah seseorang yang terpenting untuk park chanyeol. Namanya byun baekhyun... saya harap anda tidak menyesal menceritakan ini pada saya. Karena mungkin park chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja".

Tubuh nana kembali menegang. Perasaan takut luar biasa menggerogotinya. Hingga sampai polisi kim pergi, dia masih mematung ditempat.

Hari-harinya akan lebih buruk lagi.

bel pulang berbunyi. Saatnya anak-anak pulang dengan suka cita. Begitu juga sehun yang kini bergandengan tangan dengan taehyung keluar kelas. Hal ini jelas mengundang tanya bagi Luhan, yang biasanya melihat mereka saling bermusuhan.

Bukankah sehun tidak menyukai taehyung. Kenapa sekarang mereka berteman? Dan terlihat akrab sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"aku benar-benar sedih. Sehun tidak mau meminjamkan psp lagi padaku sejak berteman dengan taehyung. Hueee~ mama~" kai berlari menuju ibunya yang sudah menunggunya. Mengadu mengenai masalahnya dengan sehun yang tidak mau meminjamkan pspnya lagi.

Sang ibu terlihat menenangkan kai dan mengajaknya pulang.

Luhan mendengus. Setidaknya dia senang sehun tidak berteman dengan kai si anak nakal lagi. Sebaliknya dia berteman dengan taehyung yang baik. itu berarti sehun bisa menjadi baik juga kan.

"lu~" ibunya memanggil, dengan dress kuning langsat yang diknekannya sang ibu tersenyum cerah kearah luhan. Gadis itu segera beralari dan memeluk ibunya. "pulang sekarang?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk dan berjalan bergandengan dengan ibunya menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir. Hari ini dia akan ikut dengan ibunya kekantor ayahnya, demi melihat bagaimana sang ayah yang berkerja selalu serius.

"kamu mau kan maen kerumah sehun. Lagipula mama ngga keberatan kan ma?" sehun mendongak, meminta persetujuan baekhyun tentang idenya mengajak taehyung kerumah.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "tentu saja tidak sayang. Mama tidak keberatan. Taehyung mainlah kerumah sehun, disana banyak mainan loh"

Taehyung terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Namun akhirnya dia setuju dengan anggukan, karena sepertinya ayahnya tidak akan kebertanan dia bermain sebentar kerumah teman. Lagipula mungkin bundanya-menurut taehyung- bisa sekalian mengantarnya dan ikut pulang bersama. Ide taehyung benar-benar pintar bukan?

"baik bunda. Tapi nanti tae ijin sama ayah dulu"

Baekhyun bersiap akan protes saat taehyung memanggilnya bunda. Bukan tidak suka, dia hanya tidak mau sehun marah lagi. Namun saat dilihat anaknya Cuma tersenyum baekhyun merasa lega, sepertinya sehun bahkan sudah tidak perduli taehyung memanggilnya bunda. Anak itu sedang bahagia karena memiliki teman baru. Baguslah.

"ayah sudah mengijinkanaku, katanya boleh main kerumah sehun" kata taehyung yang baru selesai berbicara dengan ayahnya lewat ponsel.

"yey~" sehun bersorak senang. Dengan langsung dia menarik taehyung menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir. "kalau begitu ayo!." Sehun menaiki mobil dengan antusias. Baekhyun tersenyum dibelakangnya.

"nanti kita maen iron man, aku punya banyak koleksinya. Nanti taehyung boleh pinjem kok, semua mainanku. Kita main sama-sama"

"taehyung tidak apa-apa memanggil mamaku bunda. Iya kan ma?" sehun bertanya kepada baekhyun disampingnya. setelah tadi mendengar cerita sedih taehyung tentang bundanya yang pergi dan tidak kembali-kembali, membuat hati sehun terketuk. Dia juga sedih, dan pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bisa kembali bertemu mamanya.

"iya, kamu panggil saja bibi bunda. Tidak apa-apa" baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan rasa iba. Juga hati bersayat didalamnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya begitu sakit, melihat taehyung menangis atas kerinduan pada ibunya. Anak sekecil ini, kenapa ibunya tega meninggalkannya. Bukankah seharusnya taehyung adalah anak yang bahagia dengan ibunya yang ada disampingnya, seperti anak-anak lain.

Taehyung mengusap airmatanya, dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan giginya anak itu merangkul sehun. Membuat mereka berdua berpelukan. "terimakasih sehun"

"panggil aku hyung"

"terimakasih hyung"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Melihat kedua anak kecil disampingnya berpelukan, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Rasa bahagia juga haru membuat baekhyun meoloskan airmatanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar terjatuh ditangan sehun.

"mama/bunda menangis?" kedua anak itu bertanya khwatir padanya. Dengan wajah yang lucu baekhyun memeluk mereka, dengan kasih sayang. "tidak sayang. Cuma terharu".

Mereka bertiga berpelukan dalam kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar itu membuat perasaan hangat yang selama ini hilang didiri baekhyun. Dia merasakan telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Anaknya..

Suara bel apartemen nana berbunyi berkali-kali. Seperti tidak sabaran menunggu nana membukanya. Nana berjalan cepat, setelah tadi baru keluar dari kamar mandi dia mendnegar suara bel yang dibunyikan berkali-kali.

Dia membuaka pintu dengan cepat. Saat itu tubuhnya langsung membeku. Melihat seseorang yang datang ke apartemennya. Orang itu..

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol begitu saja masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Wajahnya dingin, seolah menyimpan amarah yang siap kapan saja meledak.

Nana merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Dia mengenal chanyeol, sangat baik. jadi dia tahu bagaimana chanyeol. Lelaki itu mungkin sangat baik, bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Tapi disisi lain dia bagaikan singa yang jika terluka sedikit akan sangat begitu marah, dan siap mamangsa siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Chanyeol memang selalu bisa menahan emosinya. Tapi disaat seseorang sudah mengusik hidupnya, mengganggu kebahagiaannya. Maka tak segan-segan dia akan membuat hidup orang itu tak tenang.

"ma- ekhem.." nana berdehem, saat disadari suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Dia masih sangat sulit mengatur ketakutannya pada chanyeol. "mau minum apa?"

"tidak perlu." Ucapannya dingin, dengan sorot mata tajam.

"k- ekhem.. kalau begitu silahkan duduk"

Chanyeol segera duduk dengan masih mempertahankan ekspresinya. Membuat nana seketika menciut, chanyeol benar-benar sama. Mereka tidak ada yang terbuang sedikitpun.

"aku tidak akan membawamu kepengadilan untuk kasus percobaan pembunuhan ini. Tapi katakan padaku, apakah kau terlibat dengannya." Bibir chanyeol menipis. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang kapan saja bisa meluap. Dia sebisa mungkin jangan gegabah, dan membuat nana ketakutan. semua harus terkendali ditangannya, jangan samapi lepas begitu saja.

"aku... tidak tau maksudmu yeol. Dia siapa?"

"tidak usah mungkir. Katakan ini ada kaitannya dengan orang itu kan?! Apa dia yang menyuruhmu?!" nana menunduk. Chanyeol sudah meluapkan emosinya dengan bentakan, juga wajah marahnya yang menyeramkan. Lelaki didepannya pasti sudah sangat emosi sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mendesah. Bersuaha mengatur dirinya kembali sebelum kembali berbicara lebih lembut. "aku tau kamu bukan perempuan licik. Semua kamu lakukan untuk dia kan? Bahkan disaat kamu menyakitiku"

Nana tersentak. Chanyeol kembali mengungkitnya, mengungkit masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Rasa kecewa itu nyatanya masih ada pada chanyeol. Dimana saat dimana nana menghancurkan hidup lelaki ini, menghancurkan cintanya. Dan menghancurkan kebahagiannya. Nana merasa begitu jahat kepada chanyeol. Lelaki ini baik, dan dia pantas bahagia. Tidak seharusnya dia mengganggu kebahagiaan chanyeol lagi. Seperti dulu.

"kau yang dulu membuatku terpisah dari baekhyun. Dan saat ini kau juga ingin baekhyun lenyap?! Katakan kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia" chanyeol lagi-lagi membahas 'dia' seseorang yang sebenarnya nana tahu, tapi tidak untuk menyebutkan namanya. Apalagi didepan chanyeol. Lelaki ini pastilah sangat membenci orang itu. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"tidak ada yeol. semua murni kesalahanku. Ini... hanya kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja"

Nana tetap saja membelanya. Bahkan disaat dia dalam keadaan terhimpit sekalipun. Chanyeol menggeram, mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum memukul meja dengan kasar.

"terserah! Kalau itu memang maumu aku akan benar-benar membawamu kepengadilan!" setelah berucap begitu chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan nana lagi, atau melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang menyedihkan.

Saat diambang pintu chanyeol bisa mendengar suara lantang nana. Suara yang menatangnya.

"kalau memang kau tega melakukan itu padaku lakukan yeol. Tapi aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membuat baekhyun meninggalkanmu. Ingat itu!" nana berteriak dengan penuh emosi, dengan kepalan tangannya yang juga airmukanya yang penuh amarah.

Wanita itu benar-benar merasakan marah dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol awalnya diam, mendengar itu. Namun selanjutnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu apartemen nana secara kasar.

Nana terduduk setelahnya. Dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Namun satu hal. Dia seperti meemndam sebuah rasa sakit disana. Dan juga amarah.

Suara tawa diruang tamu terdengar renyah. Membuat chanyeol yang baru masuk kedalam rumah mengernyit, saat menyadari seseorang anak kecil lain yang kini sedang bercanda dnegan sehun dan baekhyun. Anak laki-laki itu mungkin sebaya dengan sehun, atau lebih muda.

Tanpa curiga chanyeol menghampiri mereka yang sedang asyik bercanda. Seolah perasaan camur aduknya tadi sebelum pulang kerumahnya hilang begitu saja, melihat baekhyun dan anaknya. Chanyeol bisa kembali tersenyum.

chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun. Merangkul bahu istrinya. Membuat baekhyun sadar, dan tersenyum memandang chanyeol.

"jadi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak eoh?" mendengar suara chanyeol sehun segera berhambur memeluk chanyeol. "papa!". baekhyun tersenyum, dengan mengelus rambut sehun sayang.

Taehyung merasa iri. Melihat sehun dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dia juga ingin seperti itu, kembali bersama bunda dan ayahnya. Tapi kenyataan bundanya belum kembali taehyung menjadi sedih.

"oh iya pah. Kenalkan itu taehyung teman baruku. Dia yang kemarin manggil mama bunda sampai aku cemburu" chanyeol mengernyit, memandnag kearah seorang anak yang menunduk. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan.

"hihihi.. dia takut padamu yeol" baekhyun terkikik saat menyadari taehyung yang langsung tertunduk saat chanyeol menatapnya, apalagi anak itu terlihat memainkan jari-jarinya, ciri khas takut ala anak-anak.

"dia tidak mungkin takut dengan orang tampan sepertiku ini. Kita buktikan"

Chanyeol mendekati taehyung dengan berjongkok didepannya. "namamu taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk samar. Dia masih tidak berani memandang chanyeol. "jangan takut. paman tidak gigit ataupun memangsamu, paman orang baik" mendengar ucapan chanyeol itu taehyung langsung mendongak.

"benar paman?" tanya taehyung yang berubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat ceria. Tersenyum cerah dengan semangatnya yang kembali. Chanyeol mengangguk. "benar. Dan sekarang panggil paman papa, seperti sehun"

"cih. Jangan ikut-ikutan yeol dia tidak mungkin memanggilmu papah. Aku rasa dia tidak mau punya papa yang menakutkan" baekhyun masih saja meledek suaminya. Membuat chanyeol mendengus dan kembali menatap taehyung menunggu. "bagaimana?"

"ok papa!"

Baekhyung terdiam tidak menyangka saat taehyung langsung memeluk chanyeol. Pun sehun yang ikut-ikutan memeluk chanyeol. Membuat keduanya kini memeluk chanyeol dengan senang. Senyum baekhyun langsung mengukir. Melihat chanyeol seperti itu dia menjadi lega sekaligus bahagia. Entahlah, baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti kelegaan apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi hal yang pasti baekhyun tahu, dia bahagia. Titik.

"jadi mama tidak diajak berpelukan nih? Oke."

"tidak mama/bunda." Sehun dan taehyung segera menahan baekhyun yang hendak beranjak, dengan langsung menyerbu baekhyun dengan pelukan. Membuat baekhyun bersandar pada sofa dan memeluk keduanya dengan sayang. "aku sayang mama/bunda" keduanya berucap begitu tulus. Membuat baekhyun terharu, dan chanyeol yang tersenyum memandangnya.

Lelaki itu mendekat. Ikut bergabung dengan memeluk ketigannya. "papah juga sayang kalian" perasaan chanyeol jadi lebih tenang. Lebih bahagia. Hadirnya baekhyun kedalam hidupnya kembali membuatnya bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan, indahnya kasih sayang dan indahnya cinta. Chanyeol begitu mencintai baekhyun, menyayangi sehun dan menyayangi taehyung yang chanyeol tahu adalah anak baekhyun. Tapi biarlah, dia simpan rahasia ini dari baekhyun. Karena kebahagiaan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Tapi satu hal yang harus chanyeol sadar. Sesuatu yang tertutupi tentu akan terkuak pada akhirnya. Tinggal tunggu waktunya, maka semua akan terjadi...

.

.

To Be Continute...

.

.

.

Halooo...

Gimana? Udah lumayan ngerti ceritanya?. Maaf yah kalau buat kalian terus bertanya-tanya. Cerita ini memang agak rumit, dan membosankan. Tapi berharap saja kalian tidak bosan, seperti saya yang menulisnya kadang bosan hehehe... tapi ngga deh. Setiap baca review kalian kebosanan itu lenyap. Dna digantikan dengan semangat 45.

Saya senang, kalain masih menunggu cerita saya. Meski saya tidak bisa menjawab review kalian satu-satu. Tapi saya membacanya kok. Dan lagi, saya bisa balas kalau kalian punya akun. Ya ngga maaf yah. Soalnya saya tidak mungkin jawab disini. Entah kenapa kesanya tidak nyaman hehehe...

Buat yang follow dan favorite makasih loh. Buat silent reader makasih juga mau sempetin baca cerita saya

Pokoknya buat kalian semua makasih banget. Aku sayang kaluan

See you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Love

By : Ayumi-Chan

Part 5...

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Jung Daehyun

Im Jinah / Nana

Other cast : Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kris Wu

Park Chanboo (OC)

Dan lain-lain.

Note : back to flashback yah...

Ok enjoy...

~ Pure Love ~

Daehyun tertegun, saat mendnegar ucapan nana tentang rencana yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tidak percaya nana bisa setega ini melakukan hal licik. Hanya demi mendapatkan chanyeol.

"aku tahu ini terdengar licik. Tapi daehyun-ssi aku harap kau mau membantuku. Ini demi kita juga, agar aku bisa mendapatkan chanyeolku kembali dan kau tetap bisa mempertahankan baekhyun disisimu"

"ini gila!"

Nana mengernyit saat daehyun tiba-tiba berseru cepat. "kenapa daehyun-ssi? Kau tidak setuju?"

"kau fikir? Aku tahu ini menguntungkan nana-ssi, tapi tetap saja baekhyun akan membenciku setelah aku mengikuti ide gilamu itu. Kau jangan egois!"

Nana tersenyum kecut. Daehyun ternyata tak semudah yang dia fikirkan. Dia fikir daehyun akan begitu saja meneriwa tawarannya tentang kerjasama ini. Bukankah saling menguntungkan untuk mereka.

"ini menguntungkun untukku dan untukmu. Lagipula nanti kau bisa selamanya bersama baekhyunmu, bukankah itu bagus?"

"dan membiarkan baekhyun tersiksa dan jika dia tahu aku ada snagkut pautnya dengan ini, maka dia akan membenciku. Aku tidak mau" daehyun segera beranjak saat itu. Membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. "terimakasih atas undanganmu nana-ssi, aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk bertemu denganku. Tapi untuk tawaran ini maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kalau seandainyapun aku kehilangan pekerjaanku karena ini, tidak masalah untukku. Karena bagiku mencintai baekhyun bukan berdasarkan egoisku saja, tapi juga menjaga perasaannya. Terimakasih. Semoga kau beruntung" setelah mengatakan itu daehyun segera pergi.

Membuat nana diam ditempat dengan emosinya yang tertahan. Dia tidak menyangka. Daehyun menolak begitu saja tawarannya. Bukannya seorang wartawan akan bagus mendapatkan informasi banyak dari seorang artis yangs edang digandrungi. Dan dengan kesombongannya daehyun menolak begitu saja kesempatan besar itu.

Nana marah. Dan kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak mempuyai partner yang bisa membantunya memisahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Daehyun sama sekali tidak berguna. Dia pria paling bodoh yang dikenalnya. Lihat saja, sampai dia kehilangan baekhyun. Dia akan menyesal.

Perasaan daehyun masih kalut. Fikirannya tentang rencana nana masih berputar terus dan membuatnya tak fokus menyetir. Mobil yang dikendarainya langsung diparkirkan begitu saja ditepi jalan. Kepalanya menunduk pada stir. Rasanya snagat pusing.

"aku ingin memisahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat, dan aku yakin mereka sudah saling mencintai"

Ucapan nana tadi kembali mengingan difikirannya. Tentang baekhyun, benarkah? Kekasih kecilnya mencintai orang lain, dan itu adalah park chanyeol. Daehyun tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai kecolongan tentang ini. Apa karena dia terlalu sibuk bekerja, sampai baekhyun merasa bosan dan mencari cinta lain.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia harus yakin baekhyun mencintainya.

"aku ingin kamu membantuku untuk rencanaku" saat itu daehyun mengernyit tentang ucapan nana. Seolah nana mengatakannya begitu serius. Dan kata selanjutnya yang terucap membuat daehyun tercengang. "aku ingin kau membuat baekhyun hamil, yah setidaknya itu membuat kamu cepat menikahi baekhyun. Dan membiarkan chanyeol kembali dalam pelukanku." Wanita itu gila. Snagat gila. Dia bahkan merencanakan hal paling menjijikan yang didengarnya. Tentu saja daehyun tidak akan melakukan itu, tidak akan. Karena dia sangat menjaga baekhyun. Dan melindungi baekhyun bukan malah merusaknya.

"kau fikir apa? Jangan sampai chanyeol duluan yang menikahi baekhyun. Itu akan melunturkan harapanmu memiliknya. Setelah aku lihat, cinta baekhyun begitu besar pada chanyeol. Jadi rencana ini adalah satu-satunya. Aku tahu, baekhyun sangat menghargaimu dan tidak ingin menyakitimu. Maka dari itu aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak apapun yang kamu inginkan"

Nana memang benar. Bagaimana kalau chanyeol lebih dulu menikahi gadisnya? Baekhyunnya? Akankah setelah itu dia mempunyai kesempatan?. Daehyun menggeram. Setelah perang dalam fikirannya. Dia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah jongdae, tempat dimana baekhyun tinggal sekarang.

"yang itu jelek. Aku tidak suka. Ganti yang lain" baekhyun mencibir gaya pakaian chanyeol yang terlihats eperti bapak-bapak berusia 40 tahun. Dia tidak mau disangka kencan dnegan om-om, meski kenyataannya wajah chanyeol sama sekali tidak nampak seperti om-om. Tapi dengan pakai itu dia terlihats eperti ayahnya sendiri.

"ini bagus baek, aku akan terlihat dewasa"

"dewasa apanya. Bapak-bapak iya"

'ting.. tong' baekhyun langsung berdiri setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. "aku akan membuka pintu. Selama aku kedepan, oppa ganti bajumu. Itu jelek sekali" setelah itu langkahnya segera dipercepat menuju pintu.

'cklek' saat pintu terbuka baekhyun tertegun. Melihat daehyun didepannya, lelaki itu tersenyum begitu hangat. "siang baby" rasanya seluruh tubuh baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana ini? Daehyun datang disaat dia akan melakukan kencan dengan chanyeol.

"siapa yang bertamu baek?" chanyeol menyusul dibelakang. Dan pandnagannya langsung melebar melihat daehyun disana. Kekasih baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang belum pernah tahu rupa sesungguhnya daehyun selain dari foto. Tapi dia bisa melihat senyum ramah lelaki itu kepadanya. "oh halo dokter park. Aku mendnegar banyak tentang mu dari baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kekasihku"

'kekasihku' kata itu begitu menusuk chanyeol. Diucapkan dnegan begitu santai oleh daehyun. Tapis eolah itu merubah atmosfir yang ada dirumah itu. Suasana mendadak hening. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bingung dengan situasi ini, dia begitu gugup. Bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada daehyun?

"oh hai adik ipar" jongdae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menyapa daehyun, melakukan peluk saudara yang sering mereka lakukan saat bertemu. "kufikir kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah datang kemari lagi. Ternyata dugaanku salah" ekor mata jongdae menatap baekhyun yang amsih diam. Jongdae sepertinya memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada baekhyun tentang apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tempo hari. "daehyun akan pergi ke asutralia. Satu tahun lebih" dan sekarang daehyun disini. Membuat suasana begitu canggung.

"baek. Kenapa diam, buatkan minum untuk kekasihmu" baekhyun segera sadar dan mengangguk. Cepat-cepat dia menuju dapur, dan bersyukur bisa bebas dalam situasi yang mencekam ini.

"yeol kenapa diam saja disitu. Kemari, kita mengobrol bersama adik ipar" jongdae yang sudah duduk terlihat begitu semangat mengatakannya. Kedekatannya dengan daehyun memang tidak dipungkiri lagi, mereka sudahs eperti saudara. Jadi wajar jongdae snagats enang dengan kedatangan daehyun.

Chanyeol melangkah setelah tadi terus berdiam. Dia duduk dengan canggung disseberang daehyun. Lelaki itu menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

""ternyata dokter park benar-benar tampan. Pantas saja kekasihnya tidak mau melepaskannya" chanyeol dan jongdae mengernyit. Kekasih siapa yang dimaksud daehyun? Apa itu... "im nana. Aktris yang sedang popiler itu. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu, dan kita mengobrol. Sebenarnya tidak banyak karena bagaimanapun aku seorang wartawan yang bisa kapan saja mempublikasikan berita ini pada media. Tapis epertinya akut idak perlu melakukannya, karena ini menyangkut dokter park dan park grup company. Jadi aku akan merahasiakannya tenang saja"

Ada perasaan lega dan juga khawatir saat daehyun mengatakan itu. Dia tentu tidak tau alasan daehyun bertemu nana, mereka tidaks aling mereka dua orang yang saling bersitegangan. Artis dan wartawan. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengobrol dengan santai?

"silahkan diminum" baekhyun datang membawa minuman. Juga cemilan kecil utnuk mereka makan. Setelahnya gadis itu duduk disamping daehyun, tepat bersebrangan dengan chanyeol.

"kalian membicarakan apa saja?" tanya baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah kembali bisa bersikap normal. Memandnag satu-satu laki-laki disana dengan penasaran. "kenapa diam?" baekhyun mulai cemberut karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

Daehyun terkekeh juga jongdae. Sementara chanyeol masih diam seperti patung.

"tidak ada baby. Ini pembicaraan lelaki. Perempuan tidak boleh tau" baekhyuns emakinc emberut mendengar ucapan daehyun. "ish! Menyebalkan!" tawa daehyun dan jongdae mngelgar di ruangan itu. Membuat baekhyun semakin cemberut dibuatnya. Tapi saat pandangan mata baekhyun menangkap chanyeol yang memandangnya, dia terdiam. Dan menunduk. Entah kenapa dia melihat aura berbeda dari chanyeol. Seperti aura hitam yang menunjukan laki-laki itu sedang marah atau kesal.

Baekhyun segera undur diri, dan cepat pergi dari sana. Menghindari atmosfir tak enak antara dirinya dan chanyeol.

Ribuan bintang kerlap-kerlip menghiasi langit. Begitu indah dan mneyejukan mata. Membuat daehyun sejak tadi tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan baekhyun disampingnya. Gadis itu memang memandnag langit tapi fikirannya tidak fokus, dan kemana-mana. Antara daehyun dan juga chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih dicintainya. Chanyeol atau daehyun. Karena dua-duanya begitu penting untuknya, dan dia tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya atau salah satunya. Baekhyun juga tidak mau berpisah dengan dua orang itu dengan tidak baik. tapi...

"baby?"

Baekhyun tersadar saat daehyun memanggilnya. Wajahnya menoleh kearah daehyun yang kini juga sudah menatapnya. Daehyun mungkin berbeda dengan chanyeol, tapi lelaki ini juga tampan dan sangat baik padanya. Tapi kenapa? Baekhyun seolah tidak puas dan mencintai orang lain. Dia merasa menjadi yang paling jahat.

"memikirkan chanyeol?" baekhyun langsung terpengarah saat daehyun bertanya. Dan semua itu jelas membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana daehyun tau mengenai fikirannya tentang chanyeol.

Tangan daehyun terulur, mengelus pipinya dnegan sayang. "aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kamu memiliki cinta juga kan padannya, juga perasaan ingin bersamanya. Aku tahu itu" baekhyun semakin tidak percaya. Daehyun tahu? Jadi selama ini daehyun tahu? Lalu kenapa dia diam saja. Kenapa dia tidak bertindak mempertahankannya setelah tahu ini.

Apa daehyun sudah tidak lagi mencintainya?. Fikiran itu entah kenapa membuat baekhyun takut. gadis itu mengarahkan pandnagannya pada tanah. Wajahnya langsung berubah sedih. Daehyun pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"jika kau fikir kenapa aku tidak marah saat mengetahui itu. Aku tentu sangat marah, apalagi mengetahui kalian punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dan kakak adik." Ucapannya terdengar santai, tapi penuh emosi didalamnya. Baekhyun memandnag kedua mata itu. Mata yang tajam, mata yang penuh kekecewaan serta rasa sedih disana. Dan mata yang selalu memandnagnya teduh.

"maafkan aku dae" ucapan lirih itu keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Bibirnya menahan suara isak tangis yang akan terjadi saat airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Daehyun menghapus arimatanya, emngelus pipinya lagi dengan lembut.

"tanpa kamu meminta maafpun aku sudah memaafkanmu" baekhyun lagi-lagi memandang lelaki didepannya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Daehyun dengan mudah memaafkannya saat kesalahan fatal itu terjadi. Dan baekhyun semkakin merasa dia sangat jahat.

Mata daehyun berkaca-kaca. Seolah rasa sakit dihatinya tak mampu lagi dia tahan. Pandangannya langsung dialihkan kearah lain, tidak ingin baekhyun melihat bagaimana dirinya mengeluarkan airmata. Dia seorang pria. Sesakit apapun hatinya, dia akan menahannya. Dan menunjukan dia baik-baik saja.

"kalaupun seandainya kamu lebih mencintainya aku tidak apa baekhyun. Aku merelakanmu jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Bagiku kebahagiaanmu nomor satu" ada jeda diucapannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "jika saja aku bisa egois, maka aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu disisiku tidak perduli kau mencintai dia. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena itu sama saja aku menghalangi kebahagiaanmu" daehyun kembali memandnag baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis dengan terisak-isak. Airmatanya mengalir begitu deras, gadis itu, dia merasa sangat sakit mendnegar ucapan tulus daehyun itu. Ucapan yang begitu menusuk jantungnya. Mengeluarkan luka yang mengalirkan darah. Dia tidak mau. Tidak mau jika harus berpisah dengan daehyun yang sangat baik. dia tidak mau.

Baekhyun segera memeluk daehyun. Dengan isak tangisnya yang semakin mengeras. "jangan katakan itu dae, aku mohon. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah aku tidak mau hiks." Daehyun hanya diam. Membiarkan baekhyun memeluknya.

Tangannya tak ebrgerak sama sekali membalas pelukan baekhyun. Rasa kecewa itu masih ada. Yah saat dimana dia melihats endiri bagaimana baekhyun ebrpelukan dengan chanyeol. Berciuman. Tuhan! Sakit itu begitu dirasakannya. Dia sangat mencintai baekhyun, sangat dan bahkan hampir bisa membunuhnya sendiri. Rasa cinta ini bukan sekedar dia ingin bersama baekhyun. Tapi juga membuat baekhyun bahagia.

"aku... tidak akan... meninggalkanmu dae... aku janji." Janji baekhyun seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tak membuat luka daehyun tertutup. Bahkans emakin terbuka. Jika baekhyun mengatakan itu, apa karena dia memang menginginkan daehyun selalu disisinya atau karena hanya perasaan bersalah. Daehyun tidak mau baekhyun bersamanya karena terpaksa. Dia ingin baekhyun bersamanya karena cinta.

"jika kau melakukan itu hanya karna ras abersalahmu padaku, tidak perlu kau lakukan baekhyun. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau mencintainya dan aku rela" saat daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan baekhyun bisa melihats enyuman diwajah lelaki itu –meski terlihat getir- baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia berdosa. Dia jahat. Dia melukai daehyunnya yang baik. tuhan! Tolong maafkan baekhyun. Dan berikan kebahagiaan kepada daehyun.

"terimakasih dae" ucapan itu dilanjutkan dengan baekhyun yang langsung mencium bibir daehyun, membuat lelaki itu diam di awalnya. Baekhyun berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dengan perpisahan ini. Memberikan kesan idnah pada daehyun. Daehyun sadar itu, dan memejamkan matanya., bersama dia membalas ciuman baekhyun dengan lembut. Merasakan sensa-sensai indah namun menyakitkan disana. Ini ciuman mereka, ciuman akhir mereka untuk segala kesakitan yang terjadi.

Daehyun maupun baekhyun berharap. Keputusan yang terjadi tak membuat mereka terluka. Karena ini sudah jadi awal dimana mereka bisa menuju hidup masing-masing lagi.

"maafkan aku dae" disela ciuman itu baekhyun menggumam. Dengan tulus dari hatinya. Dia selalu berdoa daehyun akan mendapatkan yang terbaik untuknya. Lebih baik, dan tidak akan menyakitinya seperti baekhyun.

Dan ditaman ini baekhyun akan mengingatnya. Dimana saat perpisahannya bersama daehyun, dengan ribuan bintang yang menyaksikan.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur apartemennya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak kemari, karena tinggal dirumah jongdae. Keputusan chanyeol tentang kembali ke apartmen adalah yang terbaik untuk menghindari baekhyun. Entah kenapa dia mulai merasa bersalah, karena sudah mengganggu kehidupan cinta baekhyun dan daehyun.

Chanyeol mendesah. Mungkin memang tak seharusnya dia masuk kedalam kehidupan baekhyun, membiarkannya mencintai gadis itu. Dans ekarang perasaannya begitu tersiksa. Karena rasa cinta begitu dalam yang dimilkinya tak mampu membuatnya memiliki baekhyun. Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya, merasa sangat pening memikirkan kisah cinta yang pelik ini.

Handphonennya berdering. Panggilan masuk dari ibunya diseoul tertera dilayar handphone. Tanpa menunggu chanyeol mengangkatnya, dan mendnegar daris eberang sapaan ibunya yang begitu lesu. Chanyeol mulai khawatir terjadi apa-apa disana.

Sampai dia mendnegar penuturan ibunya mata chanyeol membola. Handphona sudah tak digenggamnya dengan baik, dan terjatuh dikasur. Tubuhnya emmatung, dengan perasaan syok luar biasa. Perkataan ibunya diseberang masih mengiang ditelinga chanyeol.

Appa meninggal yeol.

Dunia serasa semakin mencekiknya. Dan seolah tak mengijinkannya hidup. Kehidupannya sudah seperti hancur. Chanyeol mulai merasakan itu. Perasaan sakit yang begitu dalam. Kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangnya. Ayahnya.

Semua datang memberikan bela sungkawan. Ibu chanyeol masih saja terus menangis dalam pelukan kakak lelakinya. Sementara chanyeol masih diam mematung tak ebrkata apa-apa. Dia tidak menangis, karena dia tidak bisa. Sesakit apapun yang dirasakannya dia tidak akan bis amengeluarkan airmata. Karena nyatanya perasaanya seolah sudah mati. Perlahan-lahan orang-orang yang disayangnya mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya tersisa ibunya.

Hari semakin sore. Semua orang sudah mulai pergi meninggalkan rumah duka, dan chanyeol masih tetep disana. Memandang foto ayahnya yang terpajang. Dengan wajah datar lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bersuara, sejak pagi. Bahkans ejak mendengar kematian ayahnya. Dia masih diam.

Daehyun disana, memandang chanyeol yang terlihat menyedihkan. Baekhyun disampingnya tak henti-hentinya menangis. Dia begitu sedih, karena rasanya kehilangan orangtua pasti sangat menyakitkan. Dan sekarang chanyeol mengalaminya. Dia pastis angat terpukul.

"baek sudahlah, berhenti menangis" jongdae sudah mulai jengah melihat baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis. Baekhyun tidak perduli, dia tetap menangis. Karena dia tahu, chanyeol begitu sedih kehilangan ayahnya, apalagi mereka sangat dekat. Chanyeol selalu bilang ayahnya adalah idolanya, dan lelaki itu juga yang selalu mendukung chanyeol dalams egala hal. Dan sekarang orang itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Chanyeol pasti sangat sakit. Dia tidak bisa menangis, karena kekerasan hatinya. Maka dari itu baekhyun mewakilkannya untuk menangis.

"hibur dia baek. Aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu" daehyun menoleh kearah baekhyun, membuat baekhyun memandnag tidak mengerti. Lalu dengan isyarat daehyun menunjuk chanyeol, menyruh baekhyun untuk menghiburnya. "dia membutuhkanmu." Baekhyun emnagguk kecil, dengan sebelum melangkah dia menghapus airmatanya. Mednekati chanyeol yang nampak kaku.

"oppa" panggilan baekhyun hanya mampu membuat chanyeol menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali memandnag foto ayahnya. Baekhyun mendesah. Tangannya bergerak membalikan tubuh chanyeol yang kaku, dan menarik tubuh tinggi chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Tangan baekhyun melingkar dileher chanyeol, meski chanyeol belum bergerak. Baekhyun yakin chanyeol membutuhkan pelukan.

"luapkan perasaanmu oppa. Jangan dipendam terus. Luapkan, itu hanya akan menyiksamu." Chanyeol langsung membalas pelukan baekhyun. Begitu erat dia memeluk baekhyun. Tubuh chanyeol mulai bergetar, dengan wajah terbenam diceruk lehernya, baekhyun bisa tahu chanyeol menangis. Menangis meluapkan kesedihan yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"aku selalu bersamamu oppa. Ada aku disampingmu" baekhyun mengelus-elus penggung chanyeol. Menenangkan lelaki itu. Baekhyun lega, akhirnya chanyeol bisa membebaskan perasaan sakitnya. Dia tidak akan tertekan lagi.

"kita pergi" daehyun menarik jongdae yang melongo tidak percaya. Dan membawanya keluar dari rumah duka. Disana hanya tinggal chanyeol dan baekhyun, juga nyonya park yang dari arah luar biasa melihat mereka. dengan perasaan lega dia memandnag putranya, dalam pelukan baekhyun. Gadis itu, bisa membuat putranya nyaman. Dan gadis itu yang dicintai putranya, seperti apa yang selalu dia dengar dari chanyeol.

Nyonya park tersenyum tipis, disela airmatanya yang masih mengalir. "junho sepertinya kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan chanyeol. Kau bisa meninggalkannya dengan tenang. Ada yang menjaganya, selain diriku" nyonya park bergumam memandnag foto suaminya, park junho, dengan perasaan lega.

Nana merenung di kamar apartemennya. Setelah tadi dia baru saja pulang dari rumah duka keluarga park, hatinya begitu perih. Melihat bagaimana chanyeol bersedih. Dia tidak tau kenapa perasaannya juga ikut sakit, apalagi saat dia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya chanyeol berpelukan dengan baekhyun, dan membiarkan wanita itu menampung arimatanya dan menenagnkannya. Nana ingin berada diposisi baekhyun, dan menenangkan lelaki itu, tapi dia sadar dia tidak punya daya apa-apa.

Semua ini salahnya. Salahnya yang sudah menghancurkan hati chanyeol dan membuatnya menjauh. Salahnya juga yang tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri kepada chanyeol. Dia mencintai lelaki itu. Bukan kakaknya, tapi kenapa nana begitu patuh pada Park Chanboo dan lebih memilih menyakiti chanyeol.

Nana benar-benar marah pada dirinya. Dia gadis bodoh, yah hanya perduli ketenaran dan kekayaan, tanpa melihat ketulusan cinta. Sekarangs emua terlambat. Dia harus bisa melakukan apa?

"pisahkan mereka" chanboo tiba-tiba berdiri diambang pintu kamar apartemennya. Dengan wajah datar dan aura arogannya yang sangat telihat. Lelaki itu tidak menangis sejak dirumah duka, sama seperti chanyeol. Bedanya chanboo memang tidak benar-benar menangis. Karena ini yang dia mau. Satu persatu orang yang ingin dilenyapkannya pergi. Dan dia bisa bebas memiliki semuanya.

"apa maksudmu?" nana mengernyit tidak mengerti. Dengan tatapan tajam chanboo mendekatinya, bergerak perlahan dengan mengunci nana untuk diam tak bergerak. Tubuh wanita itu mendadak terkunci oleh tatapan chanboo, air ludahnya bahkan susah keluar. "ke-ke-napa me-natapku se-perti itu chan?" nana begitu takut, nada suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"kau masih tanya kenapa?" tatap matanya tajam, bagai pisau yang siap mengoyak siapa saja didepannya. "pisahkan mereka. chanyeol dan gadis itu! Jangan biarkan dia bahagia!" ucapannya begitu tajam, membuat nana merasa takut. setelah itu sudut bibir chanboo terangkat. "aku tidak ingin melihat anak itu bahagia. Hidupnya harus benar-benar hancur!"

Setelah mengatakan itu chanboo meninggalkan nana begitu saja. Dalam keheningan. Wanita itu diam. Dengan gigitan dibibirnya. Perasaannya gelisah. Ingin membantah. Tapi... dia sudah terlalu terikat oleh lelaki kejam itu. Jika nana tak melakukan perintahnya, maka sudah dipastikan hidupnya hancur saat ini juga.

Daehyun memandnag tiket ditangannya. Tiket penerbangan asutralia. Desahan lolos dari bibirnya saat sdar dia akan segera meninggalkan negara ini. Meninggalkan baekhyun. Dan membiarkan gadis itu bersama chanyeol.

Senyum getir mengiasi bibirnya. Sampai dia memantaokan diri, tubuhnya beranjak dan melangkah masuk menuju pintu penerbangan setelah panggilan terdengar jika penerbangan astralia sudah akan tiba. Sebelum benar-benar masuk. Chanyeol memandnag kebelakang. Berharap menemukan orang yang dia cari. Namun nihil. Dia tak mendapatkan baekhyun disana.

Daehyun mendesah dan benar-benar melangkah masuk sekarang dengan ucapan lirih dari bibirnya. "selamat tinggal baby, sampai berjumpa lagi" dan dia sudah benar-benar pergi.

Baekhyun berlari-berlari begitu kencang, dengan chanyeol dibelakangnya yang mengikuti. Sampai tiba diruang tunggu dia segera mencari daehyun. Namun nihil, tak ada daehyun disana. Dan saat dia bertanya kepada petugas bandara, penerbangan asutralia sudah setengah jam yang lalu. Tubuh baekhyun langsung terduduk lesu, dengan pandangan kosongnya.

Daehyun sudah pergi. Dan dia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"terimakasih pak" ucap chanyeol kepada petugas bandara. Lelaki itu berjongkok didepan baekhyun. Memeluknya yang terlihat begitu sedih. "daehyun tidak akan lama disana. Dia akan kembali" senyuman dibibir chanyeol membuat perasaan sedih baekhyun menguap.

Yah. Chanyeol benar, daehyun tidak akan lama. Dia akan kembali. Dengan dibimbing chanyeol untuk berdiri, baekhyun bangkit. Berjalan dengan bergandnegan bersama chanyeol keluar bandara.

'selamat tinggal daehyun. Kita akan bertemu lagi' hatinya berucap begitu tulus. Dengan senyum kecil membawanya masuk mobil chanyeol. Dan meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continute...

.

.

.

.hehehe... flashback satu ini sedih ngga sih. Saya udah berusaha membuat dengans epenuh kesakitan saya karena sesuatu *uhuk* jadi masuk ngga sedihnya? Hehehe...

Antagonisnya bukan chanyeol, daehyun atau nana yah tapi Chanboo hehehe... entah dapat ide darimana nama itu. Tapi seneng aja, trus masukin kedalam cast.

Cerita ini mungkin kaya drama, yang gitulah. Tapi emangs engaja saya buat drama, biar agak sedikit menguras air mata hehehe... padahal ngga tau juga sih feelnya dapet ngga. Tapi semoga saja.

Nanti chanbaek or daebaek masih belum jelas nih. Kan belum tentu juga. Dan untuk chapter depannya saya buat dimasa sekarang lagi ya? *ini apasih alurnya, maju mundur ngga jelas -_-* hehehe... maaf banget readers kalau kalian jadi bingung dan tidak mengerti. Saya bingung nempatinya soalnya. Mau dibuat flashback pas akhir, ih nanti udah tau duluan akhirnya gimana. Kalau dibuat dari awal. Kurang greget aja hehehe.. jadi semoga suka yah readers sayang..

Terimakasih untuk selalu setia.. aku sayang kalian..

See you next chapter...


End file.
